


Control

by oppositeofstomach



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Reader is a bad guy???, Slow Burn, So yeah, Templar!Reader, Tiny bits of Angst, boy I did not plan for this slow burn, but here we are, dub con, like 3 or 4 who's counting?, mainly because you don't see the reader explicitly consent, some graphic sex scenes, wild back story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-01-21 22:32:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 26
Words: 42,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12467412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oppositeofstomach/pseuds/oppositeofstomach
Summary: Boy meets girl.Boy tries to kill the girl.Girl finds the boy entertaining.





	1. Back in Town

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back with my 2nd Fic!  
> This time I will be on a schedule! I'll be posting every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday between 12-2 EST!  
> This will give me enough time to get my chapters coming out nicer. I have at least 2 weeks worth ready to go already so yay!

            Starrick hips pressed flush against your ass, fully seated inside of you. You exhaled softly and choked out a gasp as he didn’t waste any time to begin pounding into you. You gripped the edge of the desk to better brace yourself against his thrusts, accompanying them with your own roll of hips making him hiss and move even faster.

            The moment you entered his office after being three months away, he pushed you over the desk, determined to take you right then and there. You didn’t bother with fighting it and just moved your pants down. When he had first pushed into you, you weren’t even fully aroused so it hurt slightly, but between his own essence and yours, his movements inside you were smoother than when you had first started. It was only a few minutes that you felt any pleasure of your own.

            He made your curl your spine back in order to kiss him from behind. You gripped the back of his hair, pulling it tightly. You know it always made him finish faster. He growled in your ear while digging his fingernails into your hips, forcing you back onto his cock even harder.

            You smiled softly and gasped when he hit a spot you particularly liked. He didn’t hit it again, moving towards his own pleasure and disregarding your own. He pushed deep into you and stilled in his movements as his orgasm overcame him. You rubbed his hair softly, coaxing him through his orgasm as he emptied himself inside you.

            When his breathing steadied, he pulled out from you. You winced a bit at the removal and relaxed your hands on the desk.

            “There are two new assassins that have come to London,” Crawford informed you as you gathered yourself together. The man said the sentence with a mixture of disdain and lack of interest so you were unsure of what he wanted you to do with that information. You finished buttoning your pants and looked at him with an unconcerned look.

            “I eliminated the British Brotherhood already. Two more assassins will not be any problem for me.” You replied.

            “A Mr. Henry Green is still in the City of London.” Crawford turned to you. “I believe since he is alive, you have not eliminated the brotherhood, only left it a chance to regrow.” You straightened your shirt and stared at Crawford, unaffected by his insult. He was always trying to find which buttons to push, but you prided yourself in having a leveled head.

            “I can take care of Mr. Green as well if it bothers you that much, Crawford.”

            “No need to do anything, my dear.” He moved to take his seat at his desk. “They’re not even worth mentioning.” You raised an eyebrow at him unconvinced. If he truly thought they weren’t a threat, he wouldn’t have told you. “I sit at the very top of the order, (Y/N). Three measly assassins will do no harm to me.”

            “If that is your order, I won’t interfere.” You said. You turn for the door.

            “(Y/N).”

            “Yes, Crawford?” You looked back at him from over your shoulder.

            “I know that you will have no problem if they try to come for your life.” He began. “It’s Pearl I’m worried about. I don’t know what I’d do if something were to happen to her.”

            “I’ll keep her safe.”

            “If they attempt to come for her life, you have free reign to eliminate them.”

            “I understand. Do you require anything else from me?” He waves you off as he becomes immersed in the papers he pulled in front of himself. “Then I shall excuse myself.” You give a slight bow and exit the room.

            It’s been three years since you married the man Crawford Starrick, and even though it is only a partnership formed by the Order to advance their own goals, the man seems to think the marriage is real. You were ordered to treat his word as absolute while helping him build London to its peak and find any pieces of Eden.

            You mostly just watched over events, choosing not to actively participate if you can avoid it. Though after eliminating the Brotherhood, you headed for France to take care of some business deals, so you had only just returned to London this morning. The reappearance of the assassins doesn’t surprise you. What surprises you is that they only sent two of them. You would have to be back on the move soon enough.

            You pull out your pill bottle as you exit the manor, headed for your carriage.

            “Have a good reunion with Crawford?” You look up from swallowing the pill to see Maxwell Roth, leader of the Blighters, and a man you honestly couldn’t identify as a friend or foe. He was a rugged man who found pleasure in doing things society would frown upon. He stalked up to you, standing only a good inch or two above you. You give the man a threatening look from his question, knowing that he’s aware of the purpose of the pills.

            “Watch yourself, Maxie.” You warned with a hint of a tease. He only laughed, brushing off the warning like he typically tends to do with you. He knows you’ll never harm the man because he’s so entertaining to watch. Maxwell walks around you while leaning close with that devilish smile of his.

            “Why so serious?” He questioned with a smile before going inside the manor. You turn towards your carriage and pull out your pill bottle, noticing you were running low on pills. With your instructions, your driver took you towards the asylum so that you could pay a visit to Dr. Elliotson.

            He was happily working on another experiment when you stepped through his lab doors. He looked up surprised then relaxed when he saw who his late afternoon visitor was.

            “Mrs. Starrick.” He greeted. You did a small bow.

            “Dr. Elliotson.” You returned. You pull out your pill bottle from your coat pocket and shake it slightly. There were only two remaining pills. “I believe I am due for a refill.” He walked up to you and took the pill bottle.

            “You’ve been gone for some time, so you haven’t had time to refill them, I suppose.” He muttered to himself as he set them down on his desk. “Anyways, a sterile woman such as yourself has no need for these pills. They aren’t good for you, Mrs. Starrick.” You step up to him at his desk and pat him on the back.

            “I leave no room for mistake, Doctor.” You answered tightly. His eyes drift up to meet yours uncomfortably. You keep your expression blank as you gaze upon him. He’s the first to break eye contact, coughing as he turns back to the medicine.

            “Unfortunately, I am busy with other matters. I’m afraid you’ll have to wait on the pills for a moment.” He explained. You stepped back and nodded your head.

            “Of course.” You replied. “You shouldn’t dally on the task, Dr. Elliotson.”

            “Yes, Mrs. Starrick. Have a good evening.”

            “You do the same.”

            The sun had been replaced by the moon when you finally pulled up to the front steps to the manor. You made your way inside, and Lucy sat waiting for you in the parlor.

            “I’m meeting everyone today.” You commented as you watched her sip on tea. The maid brought out a second cup for you as you took a seat. “Wonderful to see you again, Lucy.”

            “The same to you, (Y/N).” She replied. “Rupert Ferris and David Brewster are dead.” She drops before you could even sip on your tea. You stop momentarily before continuing to sip your tea.

            “Not even giving me a chance to settle in I see…” You mutter. You set down your teacup and look at Lucy. “Ferris was the one researching the Piece of Eden, no?”

            “Yes.”

            “Was there any progress?”

            “Yes. Though the piece of Eden has been destroyed, I’ve found evidence of another. I’m currently hunting it down.” You tilted your head slightly confused by the story.

            “Hold on a moment. How did the piece of Eden get destroyed?”

            Lucy clenched her teacup tightly and took a moment to calm herself before speaking again. “We don’t have names yet, but the female assassin blew up her lab. The male assassin derailed a whole train.” You took a sip of tea to prevent yourself from laughing. Lucy already saw your grin and scowled at you. “I don’t understand how any of that is funny.”

            “Course it’s not funny. However, those two sound like a wonderful time.”


	2. Night Chase

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Two! (◕‿◕✿)

            When you first moved into Crawford’s home, he gave you free reign to redecorate whatever you want. The one thing you wanted immediately was a meditation room. It only allowed in a specific amount of light and had several pillows that you had imported from India.

            You quietly sat in a deep state on meditation. The moment wasn’t meant to last considering you were interrupted when Lucy entered the room unannounced.

            “Their names are Jacob and Evie Frye, twin siblings!” Lucy declared proud of her discovery. You took a deep breath and tried to return to your deep focus. Lucy had other plans for you. “Well?!” She asked impatiently.

            Finally, you slowly opened your eyes and tilted your head up to look at her. “Crawford said to not worry about them.” You stated before closing your eyes once again. Lucy didn’t take your response as a cue to leave as you had hoped. The next time you opened your eyes, Lucy was squatted in front of you.

            “If anyone came eliminate them it’s you.” She said with a sure nod.

            “Lucy, for the time that I’ve known you, I’ve come to understand that you are a mature woman.” You began, giving her a sharp glare. “Handle it yourself.” You moved your gaze back to your hand to return to your deep meditation.

            “I implore you, (Y/N). This is for Crawford. Haven’t you been hoping to please him now that you’re back? This would be a good place to start.” You huffed and looked at her for a moment.

            “Will you be pleased if I do this?” You asked breaking the silence.

            “For now.” You pushed yourself up and moved towards your shoes.

            “I will see you tonight then.” Lucy stood up straight, happily giving you the address of her location tonight before leaving your room. You took a moment to look at the address before heading to your kitchen for some lunch.

            The chef had already prepared a meal for you the moment you had walked in.

            “Thank you.” You said taking the dish.

            “Happy to see you home, Ma’am.” He greeted.

            You sat in the backyard, enjoying the sun and flowers while you ate. Night came quickly, and you headed out to meet up with Lucy. By the time you had arrived, Templars were loading a cart with a chest.

            “(Y/N)!” Lucy approached you with mild irritation on her face. You wondered if something had gone wrong as you stepped up to her. “We’ve got the papers that I need. However, there are a couple of papers that Starrick needs that I have to sign.” She placed her hand behind her back as the two of you walked towards the crate. “Those assassins might be lurking about, so I’ll need you as extra security.” Observing the security she already had, you saw that her numbers were a bit high.

            “You have at least ten men already around the cart. There are even snipers. Do you really need my security?” You questioned. “To be honest, I’m not even needed.”

            “Just do this for me, (Y/N). The piece of Eden shall be mine.” She walked off with a huff. You watched her enter the building before stepping past the crate and approaching three men talking amongst to each other.

            “Mind if you give me a cigarette?” You asked casually.

            “Mrs. Starrick!” The men said growing tense and standing at attention. They stood stiffly, amusing you slightly.

            “Cigarette?” You requested again and watched with a smile as one of the three quickly dug out a cigarette.

            “Apologies! They’re not as high quality as what I’m sure you’re used to!” You picked the cigarette from his hands.

            “There’s no need for formality, boys.” You pointed out. “I’m simply a part of the lot of you tonight. Um, light?” The second one fished out a match and lit the cigarette for you. You took a long drag, enjoying the much-needed nicotine. The three of them watch you antsy, and it took all your strength not to tease them. “Relax.” You blew smoke into the air.

            “Sorry, Ma’am. It’s just that we never thought we’d ever meet someone of such high status in the Order. You’re a legend.” The third one said.

            “Careful, my head is already pretty swelled.” You joked. They chuckled softly and relaxed a bit.

            “If you don’t mind me asking, what’s it like working with Mr. Starrick?” The second asked. You took a minute to think before answering.

            “He’s intelligent.” You simplified. “I appreciate all that Crawford can do. To be honest, I’m quite giddy to see what he’ll do next.” You waved your cigarette at them. “However, he is pretty cutthroat. He doesn’t take failure lightly.” The three of them eagerly nodded their heads as they absorbed the new information on how to climb the ranks.

            You were well aware that these men would never make it past being lackeys, but you couldn’t help but want to plant the seed and see where it would go. You enjoyed your cigarette and had lit up another when the cart you were supposed to be keeping an eye out for zoomed off.

            Noticing the two figures on board, you could only assume the assassins had slipped their way past the Templars. Lucy came running out, first looking at the cart speeding off then you.

            “(Y/N), what happened?!” She barked as she jogged over to you. You looked at the dead men that were behind and saw dead snipers on the ceiling.

            “…You did have ten men.”

            She glared before pulling out her gun and gunning down the three men behind you. You turned back and watched the blood pool out from their heads.

            “They failed at their job. I have no use for them. Get me a carriage!” Lucy began barking orders, and men went after the assassins. You blew out smoke and turned away from the bodies. “Get. On.” She ordered as her men pulled up a carriage for her.

            Lucy wasted no time charging to catch up to the cart. The wind was chilled, and Lucy sliced through it, pushing the horses to full speed.

            “How did you not notice those two scums fiddling about my crate?!” She asked annoyed. You looked at her in disbelief.

            “You had **ten** men. I thought they were supposed to be on guard!” You bit back. The two of you glared at each other before Lucy broke eye contact first and continued forward. You weren’t exactly surprised that the assassins managed to slip through. You did scold yourself for not noticing their presence. It didn’t matter anyway. It wasn’t like you would’ve stopped them.

            You had enough of your inner monologue, took the reins, and turned down a side street. “Where are you going?!”

            “Ye of little faith, Lucy.” You teased as you blew out smoke. You nodded your head forward. “I know these streets. This is the faster route, and we can catch up to them with ease.” You finished as you turned down another road. Lucy stared at you for a moment before the corner of her lip twitched at the beginning of a smile.

            “It’s about time you got serious.”

            “I’m always serious.”

            “Ha! If you haven’t noticed, it’s very difficult to get you to be serious.” She explained. You only smiled and turned another corner, landing back on the main street. You were right behind the Templars that were trying to get the cart back. “That’s them! Those damn twin assassins!” You watched as Evie effectively eliminate any Templars that tried to get close while her brother drove the cart.

            “She’s quite good.” You complimented.

            “(Y/N), please focus on the matter at hand, currently. I need that cart back.” Lucy reminded, snapping her fingers. You handed her the reins and stood up. The last Templar was gunned down, and you took a long drag of your cigarette as you pulled your gun from its holster. “(Y/N)!”

            Blowing out smoke, you fired your gun twice, taking out the back wheels of the cart. The twins look back at you surprised. It was dark so they couldn’t see your face very well. You smirked and aimed for them again.

            “Take the shot!” Lucy urged. The twins pulled their cart to a halt by a bridge and escaped off it. Lucy stopped the cart just as you jumped off after them. You see the twins go over the ledge. You follow and step onto the ledge to see they had jumped on a train. Jacob took off his hat and bowed as the train disappeared into the night. Lucy ran up to the edge and then swore when she saw the twins were out of reach.

            You hopped off the ledge as Lucy want to the cart and checked the damage.

            “They took the Kenway journal.” She muttered as she searched the chest. “That had clues to the shroud.” She groaned and stared at the chest. You walked up to the chest and looked inside. There were a bunch of papers everywhere.

            “You can’t work with this?” You asked confused. Lucy looked over at you.

            “I’m not saying that I can’t still work with this. The Kenway journal was very important to the search for the shroud. I’m certain it would’ve directed me in the exact direction I needed to go. Now, I have to sift through these and hope it gives me the same clues.” You nodded your head in understanding. Her somber face tugged at your heartstrings, and you decided to give her some assistance.

            “There is an alternative though.”

            “What?”

            You turned to face her. “The assassins have the journal, correct?”

            “Yes, did you not experience the same events as I did?”

            “I did, Lucy. Just play along right now. Since the twins have the journal, it would probably lead them to Edward Kenway’s house at some point. Rather than run around in circles and wear a hole in the ground. Go to the Kenway house. I’m sure the two are bound to appear there and discover the clue for you.” You instructed.

            Lucy stared at the chest contemplative.

            “…I wasn’t in my right mind. You’re right. I guess bringing you along wasn’t a complete waste.”

            “It’s never a waste to bring me along.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think we can say that Lucy and the Reader are friends? Kinda? Sorta?


	3. Shall I Egg You On?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm getting real tired of my teachers canceling class and then being like "Have class anyways" or "Write a paper instead"  
> Liiiiiike How. DARE. YOU. (ノಠ益ಠ)ノ彡┻━┻  
> Anyways here's Chapter Three!

            With Lucy now given a lead on the shroud, you found yourself with plenty of free time once again. You sat in your sewing room as you put together a new dress. You would soon have to make an appearance amongst London’s socialites, so you had to put together your battle armor. You stared out the window and watched the clouds drift by.

            Your thoughts drifted to the Frye twins. They made you curious which you haven’t felt about another person since Crawford. You glanced at the clock in the room and decided to stop working on your dress and do something a little more adventurous. You cleaned up your workstation and got dressed in a new outfit you designed.

            The outfit comprised some new pants that had a sleek design to it along with the pattern of flowers on the outer thigh. You were quite proud of the improvement of your embroidery skills. You put on your shirt, coat, and boots. You headed downstairs and into your carriage, heading off into the streets of West Chapel.

            If there’s one thing that you are never lacking in, it’s the number of people you’re familiar with. You walked into the underground ring looking for Robert Topping, the owner of the fine illegal business. He was happily collecting money when you approached. His smile dropped, and he frowned at you.

            “Oi, did you know your husband kidnapped and wanted to kill me?” He asked pointing a finger at you.

            “You’re alive, aren’t you?”

            “No thanks to you.” You shrugged, and he shook his head. “And where have you been, anyway? I was starting to believe you had grown bored of what I do, and I was offended.” He asked lightheartedly.

            “I’d never tire of watching this.” You said watching the next round take place. “I was in France discussing a business expansion possibility.” He nods his head in understanding then stares at you while you watch the fight.

            “Would you like to place some bets?” You waved your hand in a dismissive matter.

            “Not today, Robert.” You look at him out the corner of your eye. “I’m waiting on some people, and I figured they’d come here.” Robert put his hands up as he stepped away.

            “Mrs. Starrick looking for someone? I want nothing to do with that.”

            “Hmm?”

            He gave you an incredulous look. “Anyone that you look for typically ends up dead.”

            You give him a small upturn of the corner of your lips. You walk off to sit on the benches for a better view of the fights. It was just sweat, blood, and old-fashioned fighting. They never held back either, so the fights were always something to witness. A Blighter buys you a drink, and you sip on it as you watch the brawls.

            Sure enough, the Frye twins come into the room and speak with Robert. You watch him explain the rules to the fighting ring as if there are any. Jacob was eager to get into the ring and you watched him take on the men. You smirked and placed a few bets for Jacob to win.

            You were aware of the top training that the Assassins received growing up. It wasn’t surprising to see how skillful Jacob was in hand to hand combat. He had no trouble in the first two rounds. He can handle large amounts of enemies with considerable skills. You didn’t think you’d have any trouble against him if you were instructed to eliminate the man.

            It would be a waste though. He was considerably attractive, and he seemed like the kind of person you could easily push into doing what you want if you carefully chose your words. You smiled as Jacob successfully won all the rounds. You were given your winning bet money, and you stood, making your way over to the twins.

            Jacob was redressing himself when you approached.

            “Congratulations on winning all four rounds.” The two look over at you. You shake your bag of money. “I made a few extra pounds off you too.”

            “And you are?” Evie asked.

            “Ah, it was dark that night.” You remembered figuring the twins wouldn’t have been able to see your face at that distance. “(Y/N) Starrick.” You greeted, catching them off guard. Jacob looked at you baffled as he attached his gauntlet to himself.

            “A bit reckless to reveal yourself to us, no?” He asked cautiously.

            You tapped your chin, pretending to think. “I don’t really think so. Besides, I believe I’d do just fine against the two of you.” You assure him. He snorts and rolls his eyes.

            “Crawford must be quite afraid of us to send his wife.” He pointed out. You couldn’t help but laugh.

            “Oh, Mr. Frye,” You began as you calmed down. “My husband hasn’t sent me yet. I just wanted to formally introduce myself to you two. He doesn’t believe that you two are a threat to him.” You smirked. “I hope you can prove him wrong.”

            “What…” Jacob whispered confused. You turned to Evie and took a guess.

            “So, Miss Frye, I commend you on finding Mr. Kenway’s secret room.” Her eyelids fluttered in surprise. “Did you have a chance to look at it fully?”

            Evie looked at you with a squint. It was understandable their unease towards you considering all that you knew. You were an unknown factor to them. Just guessing from their reactions towards you, it was safe to assume that they didn’t include you on the known associates of Crawford. It was probably because you rarely acted on the frontlines. Evie observed you for a moment, deciding to choose her words carefully as she replied to your question.

            “Unfortunately, I was interrupted by Miss Thorne and had to leave before I could explore.” She answered.

            “That’s a shame.” You replied. “It’s a wonderful room full of many trades and secrets.” You look back at her. “I wish you luck in finding the Shroud.”

            “Do you know where it is?” She asked stepping closer.

            You shook your head. “No, but if you want a clue, all you have to do is ask.”

            Evie looked at you for a moment before leaning back. “What is wrong with me? I wouldn’t be so naïve as to take help from a Templar.”

            “That’s true.” You clapped your hands with a smile. “It has been pleasant meeting with the two of you. However, I should be on my way.” You reach into your pocket and pull out a piece of paper with instructions. “There’s a certain assassin that created a vault. Are you familiar with Michael Reuge?” Evie’s eyes widened a bit. “I hope the two of you can get the secrets opened.”

            Jacob came up and crowded into your personal space. You looked up at him with a smile. He, on the other hand, did not look too amused to be speaking with you. “Mrs. Starrick, there’s no point in getting friendly with the enemy.” He leaned in close to you. “You could probably be next on the list.”

            You take his face and press your lips to his cheeks.

            “I encourage you to try.” You whispered in his ears.

            He pulled back away from you, and you waved goodbye before leaving the underground area. Your driver was still waiting patiently on you, and he returned you back to the manor. You stare at London passing you by while lost in thought.

            Your driver had to tap on your door several times before you snapped out of your daze. You quickly thank him for driving and enter your home. Starrick was in the bedroom, undressing when you walked in. He glanced over at you from where he was standing by the window.

            “(Y/N), where have you been?” You set down your purse and move over to help him continue undressing.

            “My dear, I’ve been gone for two months. I’ve had to go greet people and let them know of my arrival.” You begin unbuttoning his shirt but stop to look up at him. “I haven’t had time to speak to Pearl, but I’ll invite her out soon enough.”

            Crawford absentmindedly hums in response. You continue to undress the man, leading him to change into his night clothes to retire for the night.  He stops your movement and makes you look at him.

            “Don’t attract too much attention.” He warned.

            “When have I ever done that?” You asked, kissing his nose. “The truth is my face is automatically associated with yours. The wife of Lord Starrick. The wife of Grand Master Starrick of the Templars.” He tilts your head up for a kiss and then gives you a look of determination.

            “Lucy will find the Shroud for me, and I will use it to create a New London.” You patted him on the chest.

            “Make me proud.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (ᵔᴥᵔ) Hope you enjoyed! See you Monday!


	4. On the Radar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lmao so I was doing the math with how long it'd take to finish the story with my current upload speed, and was like "Fam, I don't even have the attention span for that." So I'm adding weekends to my schedule. Enjoy (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧

            Garden parties were quickly becoming a popular way for other women of high social standing to meet an interact. Just under the queen, you were one of the most sought-after women in London that people just had to meet. They loved to say that they knew you on a personal level, but you had to admit that your personal company was very limited to those of the order.

            Perhaps you should get more friends.

            Everyone was eager to approach you when you arrived at the party, asking you about your trip and making small talk. Even before you went to France, you had been politely rejecting the invitations to these events. To you, the parties were a bore, and nothing ever occurred that was worth noting. The only reason you agreed to this one on such short notice was the interaction with Pearl.

            “Parties like these are just what you need,” Pearl said as the two of you tapped champagne glasses together. “There are just so many connections to be made.” You hummed in approval as you finished your champagne in one gulp.

            “How’s your company?” You asked while nodding your head towards Mrs. Disraeli. The adorable little woman had sent you many invitations for lunch, but you were far too busy to meet with her. She did enjoy tea time which you sometimes managed to slip in between errands.

            “It’s going well,” Pearl replied. “How’s being Starrick’s pet?”

            “Kitty has claws.” You snipped while still remaining pleasant. She smiled at you as her eyes drifted down to take in your dress. She raises an eyebrow while giving it a pointed look.

            “That’s a…unique dress that you’re wearing.” She said steering the conversation away from a brawl. You had pretty much thrown out the cage that most women wore under their dresses and designed you dress with fabric that stretched in order to give you better mobility with your movements. With the amount of trouble, you always seemed to find yourself in, you wanted a dress that could allow you more freedom to fight.

            “Pearl, if you haven’t noticed yet in the years we’ve known each other, I don’t dress for fashion.”

            “It wouldn’t hurt to try.”

            “And on that, I shall excuse myself for a moment.” You replied setting your champagne glass down on a server’s plate. You slipped inside the house, making your way up to the second floor where you could have some time to be at peace. You entered a private family room and watched the party occurring below.

            Pearl was quickly making more connections as she spoke to the ladies. You watched her move about with a smile and thought to yourself that you should’ve forced Lucy to come along with you.

            You were abruptly interrupted by your thoughts when Jacob slammed his way out of a closet, hidden blade out and ready to stab you. You reacted on pure instinct, jolting your head to the side as he aimed for your neck. The blade almost sliced your throat. Using your elbow, you forced his arm up. You turned to fully face him and shoved him back. You tucked your foot behind his so the momentum from the push would knock him over.

            Jacob didn’t let the fall stop him. He pulled you down to the ground too. You broke your fall with your forearms and swung your leg up, hitting him in the face. You roll away and push to your feet. As Jacob pushes himself up, you use the chance to grab him in a headlock from behind. You clasp your hands together, pull him back down to your level and close your arm around his neck.

            “Good Afternoon, Mr. Frye.” You greeted a bit winded. He struggled against your hold, making you tighten your grip. He tapped your hand several times. “Giving up already?”

            “I yield!” He chokes out. You release him, and he gasps while gripping his throat. You smile and step back away from him as he catches his breath.

            “I’m honored that you felt the need to assassinate me.” You stepped around him as he stood upright.

            “You eliminated the British Brotherhood.” He bit out with a glare. You pause in your steps.

            “Not entirely.” You respond. “Mr. Green is still alive, no?”

            “Who are you?”

            Your smile dropped into a neutral expression. “Well, that person died many years ago.” You patted your dress to get any dirt off it. “Thank you, Mr. Frye. This scuffle has perked me up this afternoon. Though,” You gave him a cocky smile. “Just between me and you, I think you should perhaps leave me for last.”

            “You’re not going to kill me?”

            “Well, for starters,” You say counting off on your fingers. “Starrick didn’t order me to. And second, you aren’t a threat to me.” You waved at him before leaving the room. You touched the side of your neck, feeling a small split of skin. You looked at the blood on your fingertips, smearing it while raising an eyebrow.

            Pearl walked up to you as you went downstairs.

            “What were you doing up there?”

            “Oh, nothing at all. The situation was handled quite well in my opinion. What are you eating?” Pearl looked at you unconvinced but decided to drop it.

            That evening, you were sitting and enjoying some tea when one of the maids informed you that they had received word that Dr. Elliotson had your medication. You thanked her and told her to get your carriage ready while you went and changed into some pants. Your driver stood ready as he opened the carriage for you to get into.

            “To the asylum?”

            “Yes.” You responded. He held up a hat for you.

            “Would you like some subtlety, Mrs. Starrick?” You smiled and gratefully took the hat.

            “Turk, you know me best.” He nodded his head and closed the door. The ride to the asylum was not too long. The rain had started to fall as you pulled around. You stepped inside the asylum and noticed the abundance of people as well as security.

            “Mrs. Starrick.” You turned to see the aged man, Dr. Elliotson, stepping forward. He shook your hand firmly. “If you will follow me.” He instructed. You allowed him to take the lead as you trailed after him. He brought you to a private lab.

            Dr. Elliotson moved off to a corner as you quietly observed the area. He turned around shaking a pill bottle. “Thank you for the efficiency, Doctor.” He held the bottle away from you, earning a curious look.

            “I must confess that these pills may eventually kill you in the long run. Mrs. Starrick, please be safe and stop using these.” He warned.

            “Kill me in the long run, huh?”

            He nodded his head ruefully.

            “Well,” You began with a smile, taking it. “All the more reason to continue taking them.” He looked at your concerned. “Don’t worry about me, Doctor. Just continue to do your job and all will be well.” He nodded his head sharply.

            “Then, if you have nothing else to do this evening, would you like to remain and watch my study?” He suggested.

            “As it so happens, my schedule is actually pretty free.”

            He smiled and led you to an auditorium room. You moved and sat in the middle row. Dr. Elliotson moved to the center stage and started experimenting on different patients. After watching him dissect a man, you truly believed that the Order recruited strange people.

            He continued on and on about the conditions of the brain and ways to go about changing the nerves in the human brain. The next body was brought forward. You lifted an eyebrow when you saw boots on the body. A small smile comes across your face as the doctor continues to speak. When he finally realizes the body under the sheet is not dead, it’s too late.

            Jacob removes the sheet, stabbing Dr. Elliotson in the chest as he steps forward. You make a mental note that you are now down a pharmacist. The room around you slows to a stop as you and Jacob witness the final moments of Dr. Elliotosn.

            “At last it ends…” The man begins. “Yet I can only think of beginnings…A better tomorrow, forged with the blood of visionaries.”

            “All I see is the blood of a lunatic,” Jacob spoke lowly.

            “Do you truly believe murdering an old man will stop humanity’s Great Architect? Crawford Starrick has a glorious design for mankind!” You almost rolled your eyes.

            “Designs are meant to be broken.”

            Dr. Elliotson scoffed. “You are a child. A child who believes he can solve all of the world’s woes with a flick of a blade…” He lectured. “Have you ever pondered the consequences of your actions, Jacob Frye? Or did your father teach you nothing?” Elliotson’s head rolled back, and you watched Jacob take a bit of his blood on a handkerchief.

            You smiled slightly and began to clap your hands. It caught Jacob’s attention, and he looked up at you surprised. You leaned forward slightly then turned and walked out of the auditorium as everything began to move forward again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you haven't guessed already the Reader is having tons of fun


	5. Friend or Foe?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haaaappy Sunday!  
> Am I totally ignoring a paper due on Tuesday???   
> I damn sure am!! ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> Anyways, more importantly, the next Chapter!

            The rain had already settled by the time you had come outside. Turk pulled around with your carriage. You told him to wait as you watched the windows quietly, waiting for a passenger. Sure enough, Jacob came hopping out of a window while everyone was running around in a frenzy. You watched Jacob as he moved down and went right to the ground.  You opened your carriage door, and he looked over at you.

            “Need a lift?” You asked. The guards start making noise for the door. “Time is wasting.” He rushes to the carriage with no time to think and sits next to you. You close the carriage door as the guards come out and force Jacob’s head into your lap.

            “Mrs. Starrick!” The men greet at attention. You smiled while you ran your hands through Jacob’s hair. It was softer than you thought it’d be. You kept running your hair through it while talking with the men. They were informing you that the assassin got away and you said that you would inform Starrick of this unfortunate mishap. You weren’t really paying attention, more interested in running your hand down Jacob’s throat and back up to his hair. Jacob remained completely stil, only his hand tightly gripping your thigh as a warning you ignored.

            “I do wish I could speak more with you fellas, but business awaits me.” You said wrapping up the conversation.

            “Of course, please have a good evening.” You nodded your head, and Turk moved the carriage away from the asylum. As soon as you were out of the compound, Jacob sat up, pushing a knife to your throat.

            “I must say: you’ve really got to work on your greetings.” You spoke.

            “How did you see that scene?!” He demanded, cutting to the chase.

            “No time for small talk, I see.” You swallowed, feeling the cold touch of the blade come closer to your neck. You moved your hand slowly to tap the corner of your eye. “I’ve always been able to see what other people can’t…same as you and Evie.” Jacob blinks and pulls the blade away from your neck. You relax a bit and look at him cautiously.

            “You’re an assassin.” He muttered in realization.

            “Ta-da.” You said softly. “Though I believe former would be more accurate.”

            “Who the hell are you?”

            You shrugged. “The Brotherhood has probably scratched out my name, Mr. Frye.” You looked away wistfully. “I was a huge mistake that they didn’t plan on. It can’t be helped that you don’t know of me.”

            “You betrayed the Brotherhood…” He muttered. “To join the Templars and rule with Starrick.”

            “The Brotherhood betrayed me!” You corrected sharply. Jacob looked at you with pity in his green eyes. Those eyes looked as if they were trying to learn everything about you, and you didn’t like that feeling. Taking a moment to calm yourself, you looked back at him. “And for your information, I am not with Starrick. I am simply being loaned out to him.”

            “Loaned?”

            “The order does not welcome assassins so easily.” You explained. “Especially one like me. There were certain…obligations I had to uphold.” Your hand drifted to the back of your neck, pushing your hair up to reveal a brand on your neck. “Becoming the General of the Cross’s property does have its perks though.” His eyes drifted over the mark. You let your hair fall and look at him. “Apologies, it’s not a pleasant thing to view.”

            “You let them brand you?”

            “Like I said, there were certain obligations I had to fulfill.” He moved your hair back and viewed the mark closely. He touched it slightly, and a jolt shot through your body.

            “How did you end up in such a predicament?” You gently pushed his hands away and smiled softly at him. His concern for you was almost moving. Almost.

            “Turk.” The carriage slowed to a stop. “That’s enough of me answering questions for you today.”

            “To be fair, you haven’t really answered any of my questions.”

            “Ah, well…that’s unfortunate.” Jacob stepped out of the carriage and turned back to you.

            “So, an assassin working for the order. I’m sure you’re not the first.” He said. You tilted your head to the side with a shrug. “Do you plan to stop Evie and me?”

            “No need, really.” You answered. “If I have to save him all the time then Crawford doesn’t deserve the title of Grand Master.”

            “I don’t trust you anyhow. Whatever you’re planning won’t stop me or Evie.” He reminded.

            “Jacob, honey.” You say watching him lift his eyebrows at the pet name. “I won’t interrupt anything the two of you do unless I’m there, or I’m asked to.” You blow him a kiss and give him a wink. “Have a good night.” You close the door, and your carriage drives off. Shifting to the other side of your carriage, you open your driver window to speak to Turk. “Take me to that restaurant I found in Westminister a while ago. I could go for some of his food right now.”

            “Of course, Ma’am.” You’re about to close the window when your driver speaks up. “Ma’am, I understand that you have your own agenda, but I believe we should let Lord Starrick know of this attempt against your life.” You stared at the other side of the carriage, deadly quiet. “I’m just saying that this is what’s best.” You clean off your hands with a handkerchief.

            “He shall know nothing of this encounter.”

            “Ma’am, that’s a bad idea. I-.”

            “Turk, you know I have no problem killing women and children, right?” You interrupted. He’s quiet on the other end. “I believe a bad idea would be us continuing the conversation.” He didn’t say anything for a long moment before opening his mouth.

            “…Of course, Ma’am.”

            You hummed in response and closed the window, settling into your seat. Turk continued down to Westminister without a further comment. The restaurant was small and didn’t have many patrons, making it an excellent place for you to wind down. The owner was a small old man who waved when you entered.

            Taking your usual seat in the corner by the window, the waiter placed tea on your table.

            “The usual?” He asked. You nodded your head and took the chance to relax. The restaurant was empty today, and it was nice to have the spot all to yourself. Your usual dish was just spaghetti and meatballs with just a little extra spice to it. The dish was slowly becoming your guilty pleasure, and to make matters worse, the chef has started adding extra meatballs to your plate.

            You stared out the window, watching the children run past and other people. When your dish was placed on your table, you smiled and looked up, expecting the waiter. It fell when you saw it was Lucy.

            “Do you plan on ruining my meal tonight?” You asked exasperatedly. Lucy only smiled and took a seat.

            “No, in fact, I have a favor to ask you.”

            “Oh, Lord.” You grumbled as you shoved some spaghetti in your mouth. You ate it then swallowed. “Okay, what is it?” Lucy leaned in with a wicked grin.

            “Would you like to join me on a visit to the museum?

.

.

. 

            Jacob swung with his grappler hook onto the top of his train hideout. He stared at the moonlight irritated before entering the train car with his and Evie’s assassination wall. Evie was seated in the corner while Henry was adding items of interest to the wall. The two of them both glanced Jacob’s way before returning to what they were doing.

            “Good Evening, Jacob.” Henry greeted.

            Jacob removed his coat and crashed onto the nearest chair.

            “Mrs. Starrick is an assassin.” He spat out annoyed. Evie and Henry stilled in their tasks and looked at Jacob surprised. “Yes, I reacted the same way.”

            “I’ve studied the Assassin’s history.” Henry began shaking his head in confusion. “Her name has never come up.”

            “As have I.” Evie agreed. She looked at her brother unsure. “Are you sure she wasn’t just toying with you?” Jacob shook his head and leaned forward, placing his head in his hand.

            “No, she is. I failed in assassinating her today.”

            “Just because she’s stronger doesn’t make her an assassin.” Evie pointed out.

            “Spare me the lecture, Evie,” Jacob replied. “She moved like an assassin, and she has the Eagle Eye.” Evie thought for a moment.

            “…If she used to be part of the brotherhood, it would explain the amount of knowledge she has.” Evie said slowly. “It would also explain her relationship with Starrick. He would want someone with her skills to keep him safe and eliminate threats like the Brotherhood. That’s probably how she eliminated the British one so easily. She knows our moves.” Jacob nodded his head in agreement.

            “(Y/N) belongs to the General of the Cross.”

            “What?” Henry said surprised. “Are you sure?”

            “She has the brand to prove it,” Jacob replied. “I want to get more information from her. Also, I want to know if she’s operating willingly or by force.”

            “I understand.” Henry stepped towards the door. “I will try and find out more information about Mrs. Starrick. I need you two to be careful though. A rogue assassin is a dangerous one.”

            “She won’t act unless Crawford tells her to,” Jacob informed. “Currently he doesn’t see us as a threat, so we should work as quickly as possible.”

            “I’m going to go take care of Lucy Thorne,” Evie tells them as she gets to her feet.

            “I’ll be out and about,” Jacob adds. Evie rolls her eyes.

            “Creating havoc, no less.”

            “Okay, while you two do that, I shall be in my study,” Henry says with a nod. “I hope I can find some clues as to who (Y/N) is.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Reader is an assassin!! (☞ﾟ∀ﾟ)☞  
> Who would've thunk??


	6. A Step Forward

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Annnd we're back! (〜￣△￣)〜

            Over the years, you had developed a love for arts. Lucy knew how to draw you in with a trip to the museum. The building’s ceiling stood high in the air, surrounded by pillars, becoming its own piece of art. You observed the ancient Roman art, entranced. There have been several auctions you have been to that ended with you having purchased several Roman Arts. Lucy allowed you to roam, only following at a slight distance.

            Aware that this was not out of the kindness of her heat, you turned towards Lucy. She halted in her steps and cleared her throat.

            “Are you enjoying yourself?” She asked.

            “How is the progress with the shroud?” Lucy looked at you with a shine in her eyes.

            “I’m getting close, (Y/N).” The two of you stepped in front of a sculpture from Hellenistic Greece. It was of Lacӧon and his sons. It was a stunning piece of work. “There are some clues in the letters I have. It’s taking me some time to decipher it though.”

            You nodded your head in understanding and did a slight glance upward to see Evie moving into the building. You motioned Lucy to follow you into one of the more private rooms.

            “Lucy, after some investigating of my own, I have a clue for you.”

            “What is it?!” She demanded. You smiled.

            “It’s at a church. I’m not sure which one, though.” You explained. “I just know that it was built by Christopher Wren.” Lucy bit her lip contemplative as she stepped away from you to think. You placed your hand on her shoulder, and suddenly, you pushed her back as you block Evie’s attack from the sky.

            “You!” Lucy exclaims. You motioned her towards the door.

            “I suggest you don’t waste any time, Lucy!” You said as you pushed Evie away from you. “You have a lot of churches to check.” Lucy nodded her head towards you before she ran out of the museum. You focused your attention on Evie and dodged her kukri.

            Lucy used the distance she created to attack again with her hidden blades. You held her arms and sent her over your body. She landed on the ground with a grunt and quickly brought herself to her feet. You pulled out your own blade, deflecting her attack. Evie was much more calculating about her moves than Jacob. However, there were similarities in their attacks.

            Evie kicked you in the chest, nearly catching you off guard. You had managed to place your hands on your chest, stopping the blow. You closed your hands on her foot and threw Evie to the ground. You used your Eagle Vision for a moment to see that Lucy had left the building. Evie stood and charged at you once again.

            You pushed her hand holding the kukri away and sent your fist hard into her chest. She hunched over, and you disarmed her of her weapon. She gripped her chest as you stepped back.

            “Once you solve the riddle of what you found at the Kenway House, I suggest you check St. Paul’s Cathedral.” You explained. Evie looked at you, and you shrugged. “There’s something you’ll definitely want if you can solve the puzzle.”

            “This is not the kind of information a Templar would give.” She said. “We know you used to be an assassin. Who are you loyal to? The Order or the Brotherhood?” You tossed her kukri back at her while putting away your own weapon.

            “I’m loyal to myself.” You answered. “I’m only curious about how all of this will turn out. Though, I recommend that you focus more on finding the Shroud.”

            “Why?”

            “Lucy’s death is not very important right now. Leave her be. She can help lead you to more clues if anything.”

            “You’re helping me and my brother an awful lot,” Evie said. “It makes me wonder…even though you deny alliance with the Brotherhood, you still show some kind of loyalty.” You smiled at Evie and shook your head.

            “I can assure you every action I do is within my self-interest. Now, you might want to go. Lucy is coming back with some Templars.” You watched Evie leave before taking a seat in front of one of the sculptures and staring at it for a while. Lucy comes storming into the room with five other Templars, ready to fight. She halts to a stop when she sees you sitting alone.

            “Where is she?!” Lucy demands.

            “Don’t you ever wonder why there is always such an excessive exaggeration of the human body in art? How did this all come to be?”

            “(Y/N)!” Lucy yelled impatiently. You sighed and turned to face her. “Where is she?”

            “Evie’s target escaped, so there was no need for her to remain on the premises.” You explained. “Better luck next time, hmm?”

            Lucy groaned furiously before turning out of the room. “Are you coming?!” She yells out of the room. You stared at the sculpture a bit longer before standing and leaving the museum. Lucy quietly steamed in the carriage. “The nerve of her to try and assassinate me!” She said as soon as you got into the carriage.

            “Well, she didn’t so that’s good.” You reminded. “I’d appreciate it if you’d drop me at my house.” Lucy looked at you for a moment before instructing the driver to do so. When you reach the house, you quickly left the carriage so you don’t have to hear any more of Lucy’s rage.

            You went to your kitchen where the chef has already prepared a midday snack for you.

            “You might as well continue with lunch.” You muttered, and he set to it.

            Later that evening, you were interrupted from drying yourself from the bath when a maid came to inform you that your presence was requested in Crawford’s office. You quickly changed into an outfit and went to his office.

            Lucy stood next to Crawford at his desk. Phillip Twopenny, the head banker at the Bank of London, and James Brudenell, the Earl of Cardigan, were both in front of Crawford hysterical. You couldn’t help but wonder if the twins were the cause behind this. You took a seat in the corner and happily took the tea Crawford’s servant handed you.

            “Elliotson expired and Soothing Syrup production has ceased? Outrageous!” The Earl yelled in distress. Philip waved his finger viciously at Crawford who seemed to have his attention more on the tea that was placed in front of him. You smiled softly into your tea as you took a sip.

            “Frye intends to endanger all of London at the hands of the mob, or perhaps he doesn’t intend much of anything at all, but is simply content to dice with our lives.” Philip rambled. Your eyes drifted towards the only lamp that was lit in the room. Combined with the tea and low ambiance, you felt yourself calm even though the Earl and Twopenny were losing it.

            “The asylum is shut up, medical care throughout the city is in disarray,” James continued. “He does not, cannot understand the consequences of his actions.” He stomped his foot down. “The man is clearly an anarchist.”

            “Well, that’s an overstatement.” You muttered, earning a sharp look from the Earl.

            “Gentlemen,” Crawford spoke up, earning everyone’s attention. He dropped sugar into his tea and spun his spoon, mixing it in. “This tea was brought to me from India by ship, then, up from the harbor to a factory, where it was packaged and ferried by carriage to my door, unpacked in the larder, and brought upstairs to me.” He placed the spoon on a napkin and brought his cup up. “All by men and women who work for me. Who are indebted to me, Crawford Starrick, for their jobs, their time, the very lives they lead. They will work in my factories and so too shall their children. And you come to me with talk of this Jacob Frye? The insignificant blemish who calls himself assassin? You disrespect the very city that works day and night so that we may drink this. This miracle. This tea.” Twopenny and Brudenell shared weary glances at one another.

            You sipped your tea quietly. Lucy stepped forward with confidence.

            “I’m nearing the end of my research. Our beloved London shall not suffer such a bothersome fool for much longer.” She promised. You leaned back in your seat as Crawford placed his tea down on the table.

            “And what of this sister I’ve heard of? Miss Frye?” Crawford asked, glancing in Lucy’s direction. You watched Lucy’s upper lip twitch in annoyance. She looked down at Crawford.

            “Miss Frye shall be gutted. Soon enough.” She took a sip of her tea. “Delicious.” The Earl and Twopenny excused themselves for the evening. You stood to go to bed when Lucy spoke up. “Miss Frye attempted to eliminate me earlier today. If it wasn’t for (Y/N), I’m sure she would’ve succeeded.”

            Crawford looked at you. “I hear that you were there when Elliotson was murdered. Why?”

            “The doctor asked me to watch one of his studies. I didn’t have anything else to do that evening, so I agreed.” You explained.

            “And your inability to stop the assassination was due to?”

            You ground your teeth momentarily before answering. “The only reason I was able to stop Miss Frye today was that I was next to Lucy at the time and saw her. I didn’t know Mr. Frye was at the asylum. I was in the audience, too far to stop Jacob. If I could’ve stopped him, I would have.” You blinked in the realization that you had called Jacob by his first name. Crawford looked at you contemplative, but he said nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In my art history class, I've become obsessed with Hellenistic Greece and ugh you should totally look up the art cause it's stunning.  
> Crawford definitely suspects that the Reader has been meeting with Jacob far more than she's letting on... ◉_◉


	7. Suspicions Breed Distrust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boy, this seasonal depression is taking everything out of me. (￣∇￣")  
> But we're keeping this fic rolling (〜￣△￣)〜

            Crawford pushed your head down, forcing you to take his cock whole. You gagged slightly and felt his hairs around the base tickle your nose. You swallowed around him, earning a groan from the man. Right after everyone left his office, Crawford instructed you down onto your knees. He pushed your hair back, revealing your brand. He brushed it softly.

            “That should be my mark there.” He muttered. You tried to pull off him as you felt your airways become constricted. He was having none of that, holding your head in place as he began to fuck your mouth. You gripped his thighs tightly as you struggled to breath out your nose.

            Your eyes watered as you felt overwhelmed. Crawford suddenly pulled you off, and you gasped as air entered your lungs. A trail of spit connected your lips with his cock. He brushed his thumbs below your eyes, smiling softly at what a mess you had become. Your hair was rumpled, and your eyes were red with tears. He rubbed his cock onto your lips, smearing pre-cum all over it.

            “I’d love to show you off like this.” You didn’t say anything, only flicked your tongue out, licking his slit of all the pre-cum on it. He hissed and pressed his cock to your lips, you parted your lips slowly for him. You moved your gaze up to watch him as you took him whole again, suppressing your gag reflex. He watched your lips close around him, and you swallowed. Your throat tightened around the head of his cock, and he groaned.

            He pulled your head back so that only his tip was in your mouth before slamming himself back in. You choked, tears sliding down your cheeks. He angled your neck for better access to your throat. He picked up speed, and you could only continue to keep your grip on his thighs tight.

            He pushed all the way to the hilt down your throat and stilled in his movement.

            Your eyes widened as your throat was filled with his release. You gagged as you tried to swallow. Small amounts that you couldn’t swallow dribbled out the corners of your mouth. He pulled you back by your hair, his softening cock slipped out, and you coughed hard. He swiped up the cum that leaked down to your chin and pushed it back into your mouth.

            “Don’t waste any.” He said in a haze. He pulled you forward to his crotch. “Clean it up.” You swallowed the rest of the cum in your mouth before licking his cock clean of the remaining cum. He watched you with what seemed like disinterest as you licked him clean. You finished and put him back in his pants, zipping it carefully. You wiped the tears from your eyes and tried to look somewhat presentable. “I may need you to take care of these Assassins.”

            You looked up at him surprised. “What happened to them not being a threat?” You asked, rubbing your throat at how raw your voice sounded. He moved to stand and straightened his shirt.

            “I don’t like flies.” You watched him leave the office before standing up and rubbing what remained of his cum off your cheek. You cleaned yourself up in the bathroom before heading to bed.

            A few days passed with no incident much to your benefit. Crawford didn’t mention the twins again, seemingly becoming busy. You sat in his office, reading a book quietly when Pearl and Lucy entered without notice. Crawford looked up from his work. Lucy stepped up triumphantly with a necklace that you knew was the key to the Shroud.

            “I’ve located the key to the Vault and Shroud, Crawford.” She exclaimed showing him the key. Crawford took it in his hands and stared at it like it was the greatest gift to him. Lucy looked at you with a smile, and you nodded softly.

            “Excellent work, Miss Thorne.”  Crawford commended.

            “The thanks should go to (Y/N). She was the one who figured out how to narrow the search down to the churches.”

            “I do what I can.” You said with a smile.

            Pearl stepped over to you. “I’d love to have your help with my own business endeavors.”

            “Not today, dear Cousin.” Crawford pulls out a file that has the picture of three different men. “I’ll be needing my wife to get rid of three men for me. Quietly.” You stand and look at the pictures. “They’re men that I no longer have a use for.” You picked up the file and turned to Pearl.

            “Sorry, I’ll be busy with this for a while. However, I will keep an eye out for you for an assistant to your business endeavors.” You said.

            “Be careful,” Crawford warned. “They’ll probably be expecting you.” You nod your head and kiss his cheeks before leaving the room and doing some investigating.

            You learn that all three men will be together tonight and decided that it was your most opportune moment.

            “Mrs. Starrick?” You looked down at a kid that you sometimes use to discover new things for you. You squat in front of him.

            “Good Evening, Eric.” You greet. He nods his head nervously.

            “Evenin’, Ma’am. I found them Assassins you was lookin’ fa.” He said pulling out a piece of paper. “The two of ‘em always go to this here train.” You rustle the kid's hair and slip a hefty paycheck into his pocket.

            “Good job, Eric. You be safe out there.”

            “Same to you, Ma’am.” He left quickly, and you grinned at the new information you had received.

            There was a small house in London you had purchased some time ago that you kept your Assassin’s clothes in. You slipped into the house unseen and changed into the clothes. It was midnight blue and silver, styled similar to Evie’s own but your cape covered your back. Your clothes were also more form-fitting, and your coat buttoned in your center.

            It was dark by the time you reached the office the men were in. You stood on the rooftop at a distance and used your Eagle Vision to see what you were up against.

            “They certainly have an unlimited supply of security.” You muttered as you saw how much security there was. You discovered that the head of security had a key into the room and decided that’s how you were going to get inside. Jumping across rooftops, you quietly eliminated all the snipers through air assassinations. “I think they might be over exaggerating with how much of a threat I am.” You looked at the many men remaining in the building

            You slip into one of the windows, killing a man in the process. You removed your hood and located the security head. You moved through the building, successfully moving like a ghost. You pulled the man around a corner and sliced his neck. The man dropped like a rock, and you took the keys.

            Having already killed anyone in your path, you walked casually up to the office the men were at and heard them discussing amongst themselves. You unlocked the door and stepped in, accurately throwing knives into their throats as they scrambled to their feet. Time slowed around the four of you.

            “Hi, boys.” You greeted with a playful wave and tilt of your body. The first one shook his head towards you.

            “Nothing but a tool to the order.” He chided.

            “The best one they have.” You reminded. The second man scoffed.

            “A used tool.” He reminded. “You can only hide your past for so long before someone finds out.” You smiled suspiciously.

            “What have you boys been up to?” That last of them pointed at you.

            “We’ll be seeing you on the other side soon enough.”

            The three of them breathe their final breaths, and time starts up again. You stared at the bodies unamused by their words. You quietly processed your thoughts as you escaped the building through a window. You sat on a rooftop for a minute before deciding not to worry and jumping on the passing train that was the twin’s hideout.

            Their assassination wall was impressive. You sat in front of it with a smile. They’d managed to gather many clues. You stared at how little information they had on you and smiled. The car door opened and the twins along with Henry made their appearance.

            “Nice wall.” You complimented. Jacob looked ready to charge, and you stood with your hands up. “How about the two of us not succumb to violence?”

            “I don’t understand why you didn’t assist in locating the shroud. I could’ve had the key!” Evie snaps immediately. You place your hands down and give her an annoyed look.

            “I sent Lucy on a wild goose chase while I gave you a direct location. If you didn’t second guess my judgment, Lucy wouldn’t have gotten the key.” You retaliated. Evie opens her mouth to counter, but she shuts it when she realizes that you are correct.

            “Mrs. Starrick, when did you leave the Brotherhood?” Henry asked. You turned your attention towards him.

            “Have you found anything about me?”

            “No.”

            “Of course, they’ve completely removed me from their history.”

            “How long do you plan to play games with us, (Y/N)?” Jacob growled.

            “It’s been a while since the assassins have proven themselves to be any fun.” You explained. Evie shook her head.

            “This is not a game. If you know where the shroud is, then tell me. We don’t have time for this.” You crossed your arms on your chest and stepped to the other side of the train car to lean against the wall.

            “I don’t know where the shroud is, only clues to it.”

            “I’m surprised you haven’t searched for it yourself,” Evie said.

            “Sorry to disappoint you, Miss Frye, but I have no interest in the power struggle between the Templars and Assassins.” The twins and Henry looked at each other. “Back to the main point, I’m not here to argue with the lot of you.” You looked at Jacob with a smile. “I’d like to introduce you to a competitor of Starrick’s that could prove useful to you.”

            “Jacob…” Evie warned. I stepped towards Jacob.

            “The option is completely yours to make.” He looked at you suspiciously.

            “Evie…Greenie…I shall be back in a bit.” You almost snorted at Evie’s eye-roll.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A BJ, three murders, and more clues to the shroud. The reader has been up to a lot ╮(￣▽￣)╭


	8. A New Connection and Potential Problem

            “Her name is Pearl Attaway.” You began as you and Jacob sat in your carriage. “She’s Starrick’s fierce business competitor. She’s a capable woman. I think that an alliance between the two of you would be most beneficial.”

            “I can’t help but be suspicious of such a proposition coming from you,” Jacob replied. You leaned forward and rested your hand on his.

            “Jacob, honey –.”

            “Don’t say honey.” He interrupted.

            “Scared of a little affection?” You taunted. He made a face, and you laughed, leaning back in your seat. “All the advice I’ve given the two of you has been the truth. So why not put some faith in me?” He stared at you for a moment.

            “Something has been bothering me for some time.” He began.

            “And what’s that?”

            “Your husband wouldn’t appreciate you giving me this information. Is it the lack of loyalty you have that made you choose to become a Templar?” He asked.

            “It’s complicated.” Jacob shook his head and smirked at you.

            “That’s what cowards say.”

            The carriage slowed to a stop as a grin came over your face. “This is where Pearl should be.” He stepped out of the carriage and turned back towards you. “I wish you luck in your future endeavors.” You close the door, and Turk moves the carriage to a secluded area where you can secretly watch the encounter between the two.

            Pearl seemed to trust him and brought him along to help her with what she was currently up to.

            “Was there any point to this, Ma’am?” Turk asked.

            “You’ve been quite chatty lately.” You replied.

            “Well, the last thing I’d want to see is you being cut down by an assassin…or by a Templar.” He warned. You smiled softly. “I just don’t think messing around with the Assassins looks good in either sides eyes’.” You chuckled and leaned back in your seat as Turk followed behind Pearl and Jacob.

            “I’m as careful as possible. I’ve spent several years gaining trust. I don’t believe I have to worry too much of anyone questioning where I go.” He sighed unconvinced and decided to end the conversation. When Pearl’s carriage came to a stop, you asked Turk to pull over before stepping out and making your way to the rooftop. “Oh, the Millner’s Company.” You muttered.

            He was another omnibus company that did not get along with Pearl. You figured that burning omnibus you had seen earlier was one of hers. Jacob was requested to help Pearl by destroying the omnibuses. You watched casually from the rooftops as he did so quite easily.

            When he finishes, and Pearl leaves him on the side of the road, you join him on the street.

            “What do you think of her, Mr. Frye?” You asked with a smile. He looks back at you with a raised eyebrow before putting his hands on his hips at a loss.

            “She’s a true businesswoman.”

            “I thought that’s what you’d think.” You replied triumphantly. “You can learn a lot about the business world from her. It’d be smart to make the best of that relationship. No sense in letting it go to waste.”

            “I wouldn’t let it go to waste.” He argued. You patted his cheek.

            “Good.”

            “Since I now have time on my hands, how about we go get a pint together?”

            You blinked surprised at Jacob before laughing. “I would, Mr. Frye. Unfortunately, the wife of Lord Starrick can’t be seen running around with Jacob Frye.” You step up close to him with a seductive smile. “Now, if you’d like to invite me back to your hideout with a more private setting, I’d be happy to oblige.” You waved goodbye before heading back to your carriage. Turk gave you a stern look as he opened the carriage for you. “I haven’t even done anything.” You reminded.

            He shook his head. “Where to, Ma’am?”

            “Let’s go visit Miss Attaway.” You instructed. Turk closed the door behind you. You took the chance to change out of your assassin clothes into a more suitable dress. The ride to Pearl’s house took half an hour, and you were back in your usual appearance by the time Turk pulled the carriage to a stop. He helped you out of the carriage, and Pearl’s guards welcomed you into her home.

            You made your way to the second floor into the master bedroom. When you saw that it was empty, you took a seat in front of her fireplace, figuring she was in the bathroom. Sure enough, Pearl walked out of the bathroom after a few minutes, drying her hair.

            “What did you think of Mr. Frye?” You asked. Pearl jolted slightly at your sudden appearance then relaxed when you waved casually at her. “Evening, Pearl.”

            “(Y/N), Good Evening. Would it be too much to request that you warn me of your arrival?” She asked as she stepped towards her bed.

            “I’ll keep that in mind next time.” You replied. She laughed.

            “As for your question, I suspected that you were the one who nudged him my way,” Pearl answered as she took a seat on her bed. She turned her body to look at you. “Why did you send him to me?” You leaned forward and wiggled your eyebrows.

            “Just curious as to what you would do.”

            Pearl smirked. “I intend to make good use of him. Thank you for bringing him to me.” You nodded your head and stood.

            “Then, my work here is done.” You made your way for her door when Pearl spoke up again.

            “(Y/N), what happened to the man you ran away with when you left the Brotherhood?” You came to a halt in your movement. You looked down at the doorknob and remembered what your last three targets had said. You closed your eyes as you swore in your head. “Those men you killed left me some valuable information on you in my office.” You opened your eyes and looked back at Pearl.

            “Is that right?”

            “Yes, (Y/N), very valuable information. I wonder what Starrick will think of your background. A master assassin sleeping so close to his side.”

            You tutted softly as you moved to sit down next to her. You looked at the smug look on her face and grew irritated. “It will be a very bad idea to tell Starrick.” You warned, voice low and dangerous. “While Starrick would be upset about it, the Order would not question my disposal of a Templar like you.”

            Pearl did a quick intake of breath. “Starrick would not like that.”

            “Remember that my allegiance is to the Order first and foremost.” You stood and moved back to the door. “Pearl,” You began as you touched the doorknob. “You ought to know when not to be cutthroat towards a person.” You glared at her, making Pearl shift away from you. “Because you never know when they might be more lethal than you. Have a good night.” You exited the room and headed back for your carriage. You stared at the ground as you stood in front of your carriage for a moment. Taking a deep breath, you stepped back into the carriage with a determined look on your face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lmao I was about to play Sims and almost forgot to upload this ╮(￣▽￣)╭


	9. Let's Dance, Darling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo I'm actually doing something for once on the weekend, so I might upload erratically   
> Sorry in advance!

            “Hello, Ned.”

            Ned nearly jumped ten feet in the air when you greeted him out of nowhere. He swerved around to face who was speaking to him and relaxed a bit when he saw it was just you. “Mrs. Starrick, hello.” He greeted after catching his breath.

            You had become acquainted with Ned during an assignment you were doing for Crawford. The man had become a great asset to you, and now that you’ve learned he’s partnered up with the twins, you knew you could get some valuable information from him.

            “It’s nice to see you again.” You said placing your hands behind your back.

            “I wish I could say the same, Ma’am. I must say that I’m not exactly respectable company for a woman like yourself.” Ned reminded as he stepped back from you. You pouted a stepped towards him.

            “But Ned,” You cried with a dramatic flair. “There’s a reason the police aren’t looking for you currently.” He sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

            “Thank you, (Y/N).”

            “Anything for you.”

            “What can I do for you today?” He asked.

            “It’s not a big request. I just want to know what the cargo was that you helped Jacob steal.” Ned laughed softly.

            “I must’ve done something very dangerous if you’re involved.” He swore underneath his breath while you chuckled and patted his back sympathetically.

            “Oh, Ned. I haven’t done anything dangerous in a while. This is completely harmless.”

            “You’ll have to excuse me for my lack of faith in those words.” He replied. “The cargo was internal combustion engines for a Miss Attaway. I don’t know who she is, but I don’t want anything to do with her, and now it seems that he’s dealing with you which I also told him was not a good thing to do. I warned Frye, but the man may be deaf.” He looked at you. “Starrick I can deal with, but not you.”

            “Ned, I have no intention of doing you any harm. I happen to like you quite a bit.” You assured him.

            “Let’s hope I can remain on your favorable side.” He said. “But I have to wonder what your relationship is Miss Attaway.”

            “What makes you think there is one?” Ned rolled his eyes, making you laugh. “Don’t worry. Everything is under control.”

            “Sure. Have a nice day, Mrs. Starrick.” Ned said as he walked off.

            “Bye.” You replied turning the other way. You made your way back to your house. The station wasn’t far from your house, so you decided to walk.

            “Hello, Gorgeous.” You were suddenly grabbed by the arm and dragged into an alley.

            You turned ready for a fight. Roth looked at you amused at your fighting position. You sighed as you dropped your hands. He smiled at you before backing you against a wall. Forcing a smile, you looked up at him.

            “Roth, are you trying to pick a fight with me?” He laughed heartily.

            “Course not, Darling!” He cackled, leaning in close. “I just want to know what Starrick’s honey is sneaking about doing on the streets.”

            “I’m keeping under his power.” You answered simply.

            “Bullshit.” You sent a deadly glare his way. Roth stepped back with a playful but dangerous expression on his face. “There’s no need for us to fight, Darling. We both work better when together. Besides, what you do is far too much fun. I’m not interested in snooping or stopping you.”

            “So what do you want?” You asked, not bothering to ask him to elaborate. Roth has always been a wild card. It was always your reminder in the back of the head to be careful. He was probably just as dangerous as you were, if not worse. You could only imagine what he’d be like angry. Roth leaned against the wall on the opposite side of you and shrugged.

            “I’m interested in Jacob Frye.” You raised your eyebrows and blinked, curiously surprised.

            “You know he’s the one attacking your own men, right? He’s almost taken control of all of London.” You reminded. Roth looked at you giddy. A little voice in the back of your head was warning you of the fact that anything Roth takes an interest in never comes out in the best condition.

            “Isn’t it fascinating to watch?!”

            “I’m not sure if I’d be happy someone easily overpowers my men.” He shook his head laughing.

            “I want to meet the man behind the Rooks. Just thinking about it gives me an adrenaline rush!”

            “You’re mad.” You said with a shake of your head. He moved over to you, grabbed your face, and kissed you roughly. He grinned wildly when the two of you broke apart.

            “The maddest!” You laughed at him. “You should consider joining me in some of my antics, Angel.” You raised an eyebrow at him as you continued to smile.

            “Roth, you know I won’t openly oppose Starrick.” You reminded him. Roth nodded his head.

            “Yes, I forgot that you only work in the shadows.”

            “It’s where I function the best.” Roth held you by your cheeks and looked down at you with a sinister smile.

            “Darling, you should be the one controlling London.” He said.

            “I don’t much enjoy such boring jobs such as that. What I do is far more fun. Don’t you agree?”

            “Hmm, I understand. More importantly, the two of us should dine together again sometime. I do miss your company, (Y/N).” Roth said. You pushed his hands away from your face and turned to exit the alleyway.

            “Are you going to try to poison me again?” You asked looking back at him over your shoulder. “It just sours the mood when you know that your host is trying to kill you.” Roth laughed heartily.

            “My dear, to be fair, I had no idea you could recognize opium so easily. Next time, I promise it will be basil instead.” You smiled at him and walked out the alleyway while waving.

            “I’ll catch up with you later, Maxwell.”

            Turk was waiting patiently with a newspaper when you walked forward. When he noticed you approach, he folded his newspaper and stepped towards the carriage.

            “Where to miss?” He asked as he held the door open.

            “I’d just like to go home and rest now.” You replied relaxing into your seat. Turk nodded his head and closed the door before getting in the driver’s seat. You felt yourself nod off a bit as you rode through the streets.

            You snapped awake when the carriage pulled to a stop. Turk helped you out of the carriage, and the first thing you saw was Crawford leaving the house. He stepped up to you, kissing on the cheek.

            “Welcome home.” He greeted. “I have to go do some business, so I will see you tonight.”

            “Don’t work too hard.” You waved slightly as he got into his carriage. You were silently grateful because you had to limit the number of bedroom encounters with him since your pharmacist had his untimely demise.

            As you stepped into the house, you made your way into the bathroom for a relaxing herbal bath. You undressed and relaxed into the bath, enjoying the heat embracing your body. Slowly, your hand reached back to touch the brand mark that sat there. You stared at the bath water as your fingers traced over it. You removed your hand and sank into the water until you were completely submerged.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would really like to have a fic with more Ned in it because he was so adorable, and Roth was a great character till he tried to murder kids....but I did like the burning of the theater sequence


	10. Misfire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I'm at home so, on time this fic shall be!

            Annoyed didn’t even begin to describe the emotion running through your body. You maintained your neutral expression as you sat in front of Crawford’s desk. Crawford had a face of disappointment. At his side, Pearl stood looking as cocky as ever. For a moment, you had to admit that you had forgotten about the whole adventure.

            “I’m disappointed in you, (Y/N).” Crawford began, “Hiding that you’re a former assassin, a master one at that.” You tightly pinched the skin between your index finger and thumb, nearly breaking the skin. Pearl gave you a smug look. You acknowledged it but didn’t change your expression.

            “Well…” You started. Crawford interrupted by pulling out his hunting knife. That broke your poker face, and you stared at him in disbelief. You shouldn’t have been surprised. You always knew that Crawford favored his cousin’s opinion well over yours.

            “Can I trust you, (Y/N)? It will be inconvenient to remove you, but I will if need be.” Crawford looked at you with a serious face. You took a deep breath to calm down.

            “An explanation would be nice, (Y/N).” Pearl sneered. You looked at her before returning your gaze to Crawford.

            “I have already proven my loyalty to the Order.” You pointed out. “I have the brand to prove it.” Crawford only raised his eyebrow, seemingly unconvinced. You clenched your jaw and pulled out a throwing knife. You rolled up your sleeve on your left arm, pressing the blade against it. Pearl looked at you then at the knife confused. “Must I place your initials on my body as well?”

            When Crawford didn’t waver at your decision, you moved the blade closer. You didn’t even flinch when the skin broke and warm blood oozed down to your wrist. Pearl looked at you in shock. Crawford placed his hand up.

            “I believe you, (Y/N). You don’t need to prove yourself.” He said. You removed the blade from your arm and wrapped the cut with some cloth. “The past three years with me is all the proof I require.

            “You’re a resilient woman.” Pearl commended with a small clap of her hands. You looked up at her with silent anger. If you didn’t respect this woman so much, you would have killed her yourself a long time ago. You stood, ready to leave the room and go meditate.

            “The two of you can leave now,” Crawford said, waving his hand in a dismissive manner. “(Y/N).” You met the man’s gaze. He gave you a small smile. “I am the Grand Master of the Order. There was no need to hide such a valuable secret from me. I suspected it, but I never imagined it would be true.”

            “My sincerest apologies.” You replied as you held the door open for Pearl to exit. “If you’ll excuse us.” You closed the door. You almost headed to your bedroom to treat the wound when Pearl spoke up.

            “Mr. Frye has proven himself to be most useful towards my tasks.” She mentioned.

            You stared at her a bit confused then remembered introducing her to Jacob. “Oh?” You said trying to hide your confusion with curiosity. “And what are your next plans with him?”

            “Mr. Milner’s competition is no longer needed, so I’ll make excellent use of Mr. Frye. He’ll eliminate the man and benefit both me and Crawford.” You nodded your head.

            “A sure way to keep your hands clean.”

            “(Y/N), you know that it’s not very ladylike to get blood on my clothes.” You gave a half laugh. “No hard feelings for today, hmm?” Pearl asked with a flutter of her eyes. Chuckling under your breath, you plastered a smile on your face.

            “Of course not. Pearl, you are family. It would be strange if we didn’t bicker from time to time.” She smiled at you and set on her way to do her business. You stared out the window with a frown as you watched Pearl get in her carriage.

            While cleaning your wound, you lost yourself in thought before coming to a conclusion. You moved into your meditation room and relaxed as you fell into a deep state of mind. When nighttime arrived, you slipped out of the house and took to the streets of London. You decided to give Turk a night off, moving about on foot.

            You made your way to the train tracks, relaxing on a rooftop as you awaited the twin’s hideout to come by. When it did, you got on with grace, surprising several Rooks. Some of them were former Blighters, so they were a bit startled to see you. You made your way to see where the twins were. Henry was the first person you ran into.

            “Good Evening, Mr. Green.” You greeted. He turned back to see you and sighed.

            “I honestly should not be surprised at your unannounced arrivals anymore.” He said as he closed the book he was reading. “Before you ask: no, I haven’t found anything on you.”

            “I wasn’t going to ask anything. The less you know, the better.”

            “You’ll have to excuse my skepticism.” You chuckled. “The twins are out might I add.” You nodded your head and looked at the assassination wall.

            “Any progress?” He gave you a look and you chuckled. “All right, I’ll be in Mr. Frye’s room. He’s who I require tonight anyhow.” You made your way to leave the train car.

            “Mrs. Starrick, I'd like to remind you that Evie and Frye are not like the other assassins that used to be in the British Brotherhood. They are far more capable.” You nodded your head in agreement, looking back at Henry.

            “You are right about that, Mr. Green. They are full of many more surprises.” You grinned. “It just makes it all the more exciting.” You moved from train car to train car till you landed in the room you were sure was Jacob. Plopping down on the bed, you lied down, taking in the scent that was Jacob’s.

            You ran your hand through your hair as you closed your eyes, waiting. It was when you moved to get a book that you were surprised by Jacob slamming the door open. You jolted and turned to see what had him so angry.

            Jacob stepped up and grabbed you, shoving you against a wall. You were about to say something, but he stopped you by forcing his hand around your throat. He lifted you up off the ground, surprising you with his strength. Knowing that he currently didn’t care about your opinion on the sudden attack, you smirked at him.

            “I never thought you’d be into rough play.” You croaked as he constricted your airways even more. He glared hard.

            “Cut the bullshit, (Y/N).” He growled. “Tell me: when were you planning to tell me Pearl and Starrick were cousins?”

            “I can’t…exactly…tell you everything…with your hand…around…my neck.” You wheezed as you became lightheaded. He released you suddenly, and you dropped to the ground. Your pills slipped out of your pocket as you rubbed your neck. When you attempted to reach out for it, Jacob intercepted you, grabbing them. “May I have those back?” You asked as politely as possible.

            “Tell me the truth.” He replied. You sighed and pushed yourself back to your feet.

            “I didn’t expect Pearl to be so careless as to let you find out.” Jacob cornered you against the wall. He hand was back on your neck, but its grip was not so tight this time. “Honey, this method of interrogation is only going to distract me more so than get me to talk.” You teased. His hidden blade came out, and he angled it to your neck.

            “I have no need to keep you alive.”

            You smirked and reached forward, wrapping your hands around his neck. Your smirk widened when you saw that he made no move to stop you. You pulled him down to your level. “Would you like to know where you can repay Pearl for her hospitality?” Crawford left some papers out, and you saw that Pearl was moving the engines Jacob had taken for her.

            “Why would you give me that kind of information?” Jacob asked looking at you with suspicion. You smiled.

            “That woman is not kind.” You explained with a pout. “Plus, her death would just be so amusing for me.”

            “You find a lot of things amusing that you shouldn’t.” You released him, and he didn’t bother putting space between the two of you. “So, where is she?”

            “I’ll let you know, but I want to come with you.” Jacob met your gaze, and you tilted your head to the side. “That’s my condition.” He shook your pill bottles, and your eyes dropped to them.

            “Well, I’ll be holding onto these since they seem so important to you. I’ll give them back once she’s dead.”

            “Fair enough.” You replied, refraining from clenching your jar. “Pearl will be at the Waterloo Station with the engines ready for Crawford’s men to come and take. I’ll meet you there.”


	11. Hazards of the Job

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the support guys! I will relieve some of the slow burn in this chapter! (づ￣ ³￣)づ

            Together, Jacob and you stood just outside of the station. Jacob eyed your assassin’s outfit, looking it up and down. You gave him a look, and he cleared his throat.

            “I didn’t think you’d have the outfit and gauntlet still.” You snorted softly.

            “I’m just lucky my body hasn’t changed in the last eight years.” Jacob paused in his movements.

            “Hmm? How old are you?”

            “You never ask a woman her age.” You replied. “More importantly, Miss Pearl Attaway has built up quite the security for the cargo. To get into her train car, I recommend using the security chief blueprints. There is a structural weakness in her car, and the blueprints will tell you where.”

            Jacob rolled his eyes and stepped forward towards the station. He placed his hand out to stop you when you started to follow. “This is not my first assassination, (Y/N).” You pushed his hand away from yours.

            “Nor is it mine. Shall we place our heads together and deal with Miss Attaway quietly? Or perhaps you would like to waste more time?” You remarked. Jacob sighed, and the two of you walked into the train station. It was packed and bustling.

            “Stay back.” He instructed. “I’ll get what is needed for the job.” He didn’t wait for your answer, quietly slipping into the crowd and out of your sight. You shook your head before moving through the crowd. There was an unusually high volume of individuals on the first platform. Noticing a man in a conductor uniform yelling over the crowd noise, you moved closer to see what the problem is.

            “Good Evening, Sir.” You greeted as you removed your hood.

            “Sorry, Ma’am. I’ve got no time to speak with you.”

            “What seems to be the issue?” The man groaned, growing irritated.

            “My train schedule. They’ve suddenly rearranged the platforms, and I haven’t a bloody idea as to how the trains will run!” He barked. You nodded your head, dismissing the man’s unwelcome attitude.

            You climbed upstairs, hoping to find the schedule in the offices on the second floor. You stepped up behind a Templar, slicing his throat without a single hesitation. You sifted through the papers on various desks, throwing a throwing knife at an enemy who walked in the door.

            Finally, you found the train schedule. You made quick work of getting downstairs and handing the train schedule over to the conductor.

            “This is it, no?” You asked as he looked at it surprised. He looked at you then back at the paper.

            “How did you -. No matter. This is what I needed.” You watched him direct the civilians towards the central platform.

            “I could’ve figured that out,” Jacob mentioned casually. Your eyes drifted to the side where he stood.

            “It’s not a competition, Honey.” You replied. “How about you get that blueprint? I’ll be waiting on the bridge of the second floor.” Not waiting for his reply, you walked up to the bridge and awaited his arrival. You watched Pearl’s men become confused by the influx of people near her train. The distraction would prove useful for Jacob.

            He returned in five minutes, proud to show you that he had the blueprints.

            “There’s a structural weakness in the roof.” He proclaimed. You looked at the blueprints and tutted softly.

            “Pearl, this lack of attention to detail is unlike you.”

            “It’s for our benefit, though.” Jacob reminded. You took off your hood and looked at him.

            “I’ll be waiting for you inside her cabin. Don’t waste time.” You stepped away and headed towards the train. You pushed through the crowd as you made your way to the train.

            “Mrs. Starrick?” You turned to face the Templar security chief. “Good Evening. Miss Attaway didn’t tell me you were coming to visit.” You smiled at him.

            “I’m just going to surprise her.” You replied. He nodded his head.

            “Ah, of course. She’s in the fourth train car.” He explained. You nodded your head and stepped up to him. You patted the side of his cheek, watching the man get flustered. “Ma’am?” You held his cheek and smiled.

            “Such a shame.”

            “Ma’am.” You watched the man’s face contort as your hidden blade shot into his chin. He struggled for a moment before growing limp. You sighed and tossed him onto the gravel next to the train tracks.

            “Can’t have anybody reporting my whereabouts to Crawford when his beloved cousin dies.” You muttered as you slipped onto the train car, avoiding outside eyes. You opened the door to Pearl’s train car and admired the decoration. Pearl stood at her desk, moving papers around. You closed the door rather loudly to get her attention.

            She jolted and turned around to see that it was only you. “(Y/N), what are you doing here? Did Crawford send you to pick up the engines?”

            “Not at all.” You said shaking your head. “I’m always out and about.”

            “So, just here for a visit.” She said turning back to her papers. You used your Eagle Vision and saw Jacob getting onto the roof.

            “Pearl, do you remember what I said about being cutthroat?” She stopped what she was doing, turning back to you.

            “What?”

            You chuckled. “Just like you tattled on my, I went and tattled on you.” Pearl looked at you confused. Jacob chose that moment to crash through the ceiling window, landing on her while stabbing her in the neck. Time slowed to a stop between the three of you.

            Pearl wasted no time to glare at you.

            “What a bitch.” She growled.

            “Only the best performance for you.” You grinned as you bowed. Pearl rolled her eyes and looked at Jacob.

            “What a shame. Good partnerships are hard to come by.”

            “Ours is most certainly dissolved,” Jacob stated.

            “It’s business, Mr. Frye,” Pearl replied. “Such as (Y/N) has done here tonight, one does what one must to come out on top.” Her face darkened as she looked at the two of you. “Crawford will not take the news of my death lightly. You know that, (Y/N). He can be…unpleasant when he’s cross.”

            “It’s my duty as his wife to console him through that period, no?” You reminded.

            Pearl tightened her grip on her hands. “I have sacrificed so much. I don’t want to lose my buses…” You watched as her head rolled back. Jacob took out his handkerchief, taking her blood. Time began around the two of you. You stared at Pearl’s body.

            “Miss Attaway, I respected and admired the name you created for yourself.” You murmur. Jacob looked at you weary before clearing his throat. You closed your eyes, gathering yourself before looking at him. “Hmm?”

            “Are you going to take the engine for yourself?” He asked. You huffed a laugh.

            “Your kill, your reward.” Jacob looked at you a bit surprised. “Take the train and unload the engines. I’ll report the train missing in the morning and send some Templars to go find it.” You placed your hand out.

            “What?” Jacob asked.

            “Can I have my pills back?” Jacob looked at you before pulling your pill out of his jacket pocket. He bounced them up and down in his hands.

            “I’ll hold onto them for now.” He answered, slipping them back in his pocket. You closed your hand irritated.

            “I am not happy right now.” You surged forward, aiming for his pocket. Jacob grabbed your hand and pushed you up and against the wall. You grunted at the impact and glared at him. “We had a deal, Frye! Give them back!” You threatened. He looked down at you with a smirk.

            “Why should I do anything you want?” He asked pressing his leg between your thighs. You sucked in your breath and frowned as you tried to break free of your grasp. “I’ve gotten better at dealing with you.”

            “Have you now?” You said brushing your lips against his. Jacob didn’t break his gaze with yours. “If anything, I’d say you’re moving just the way I want you to.” You continued, rolling your hips on his leg.

            Jacob growled and crashed his lips against yours. You grinned and parted your lips, using your tongue to coax his own out. Jacob pressed his body against yours, but he still kept a strong grip on your hands.

            You let him take dominance over the kiss, allowing yourself to go pliant just for him. He felt wonderful pressed against you. You really wanted to run your hands through your hair, but you definitely did not want him to stop pining you against the wall. Vaguely, you were aware that you were snogging Jacob right next to Pearl’s body, however, you didn’t really care too much about that.

            When Jacob finally broke apart from you, you were thoroughly sated. You looked at Jacob’s lips, red from the kiss. He looked down to the ground as his sanity returned to him.

            “I’ll take those pills back.” You said, breaking the silence. He seemed to remember what the two of you were discussing. He made his way to the train door.

            “I’ll see you around, (Y/N).” He said escaping out the door. You groaned and didn’t bother stopping him. You made your way off the train, heading back home.

.

.

.

            Evie stared at the engines as Jacob instructed Rooks about.

            “Morning, Evie.” Jacob greeted as he hopped off the train. Evie placed her arm on her hips.

            “Henry has informed me that you went running around with (Y/N).” She started.

            “She assisted me in getting rid of a fake businesswoman.”

            “One that I assume she introduced you to in the first place,” Evie added. Jacob shrugged while Evie sighed. “Jacob, this recklessness of yours is ill-advised.”

            “Everything turned out fine.”

            “(Y/N)’s actions are unpredictable, bizarre even! Her true goal could not be good for either side, Jacob!” She lectured.

            “I don’t believe she has a goal, Sister,” Jacob replied.

            “Um…excuse me?” The twins were interrupted by the appearance of a woman who also carried the Assassin’s hood. Her face was hidden by it, putting the twins on guard. “Do you know (Y/N)?” The woman asked.

            “Who’s asking?” Evie responded. The assassin removed her hood to reveal herself to be an identical copy to (Y/N) with shorter hair.

            “I am.” She said as the twins looked at her wide-eyed. “I’m the real (Y/N).”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of shit went down in this, huh ┑(￣Д ￣)┍


	12. Past Traumas Are Hard to Heal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Spends time reading other fanfics rather than work on my own*  
> This is just the kind of person I am ╮(￣▽￣)╭
> 
> BTW (Y/R/N) is your real name...can be your middle name or like a fantasy name Idk it's up to you

            Your sister looked jittery and nervous as she sat in one of the rooms on the train with Jacob and Henry. When she approached the two of them, she figured she would have more difficulty convincing them. Then again, your personality was significantly more dynamic compared to hers, so it wasn’t too difficult to tell the difference between the two when they started speaking. Jacob eyed her suspiciously, and your sister tried to keep her head up high as her leg twitched. As soon as she had stated who she was, the twins immediately took her back to their hideout.

            “Okay, _(Y/N)_. Start talking.” Jacob demanded.

            Evie walked in with tea and shoved Jacob.

            “Hush up.” She said hitting his arm. She placed the tea in front of her.

            “Thank you.” (Y/N) said, taking a sip. “And it’s all right. I understand that you two would be wary of me considering my sister’s…well…eccentric personality.” Jacob snorted, earning an elbow jab to the side by Evie.

            “What’s your sister’s real name then?” Evie asked.

            “(Y/R/N).” She answered. Jacob hummed in response and showed (Y/N) the pills.

            “What are these?” Your sister took the pills and looked at them. She took a pill and licked it before looking at it surprised.

            “It’s…cyanide.”

            “Cyanide?” Henry asked baffled. “Isn’t that for…”

            “Yeah.” (Y/N) replied. When she saw the twins confused looks, she elaborated. “Cyanide pills are typically used to mess up the lining of the uterus. It basically stops the chance of getting pregnant.”

            “Those are your sister’s,” Jacob said. (Y/N) looked at him and shook her head.

            “That doesn’t make any sense. She doesn’t need these. She’s sterile.” Everyone looked at her baffled. Henry leaned forward in his seat.

            “You need to tell us who (Y/R/N) is. And how did she end up as a Templar?” Your sister looked at everyone before sighing and putting her face in her hands.

            “It’s all my fault.” She muttered as she pulled her head up. Her eyes cast downwards as she explained. “We…we were orphans. The typical ones you see running around the streets. My sister always kept me safe. We never knew who was older, but she took up the role naturally. She protected me even with the chance of putting herself at risk.”

            “Risk?” Evie asked.

            “There were some bad men. They tried to take me. (Y/R/N) protected and hid me away, and they took her instead because we looked identical. Two weeks had passed, and I had searched everywhere.” (Y/N) continued exasperated. “There was no trace of her. Then, some assassins came and told me that they were going to rescue my sister and I. I demanded to go with them.” She looked at the three of them.

            “It’s okay, (Y/N),” Evie assured her. She took a deep breath.

            “When we found her, she was surrounded by bodies of the men who took her.” (Y/N) continued as tears threatened to fall. “(Y/R/N) was covered in just so much blood and dangerously high on opium. Those men…they had experimented on her. She had so many stitches on her body from where they opened her up. It was horrifying. They did it while giving my sister so much opium. She almost died. She almost…died.” (Y/N) covered her mouth as the tears fell. “The drugs and damage to her body made her sterile. I thought she would never recover from such a trauma. To this day, I still don’t believe she has, but she never brought it up again after that day.”

            Henry, Jacob, and Evie looked at (Y/N) in dismay. “Jesus…” Jacob said running his hand through his hair. Your sister cleared her throat and took the handkerchief Henry had offered.

            “We were taken in by the Brotherhood because we had Eagle Vision. (Y/R/N) stopped talking unless she was with me. By the time she was ten, she had become a master assassin, the youngest they’ve ever had. I learned the ways of the Brotherhood, but I preferred to be with the researchers, finding the apples of Eden and such.” She shook her head. “I…fell for an ex-Templar man when we were 18. Of course, they found out. They were vehemently against the relationship. The Brotherhood gave me a choice: end the relationship or they’ll kill him. I couldn’t let either happen, so I ran away. They sent (Y/R/N) to kill me and my husband.”

            “Sending your own sister to kill you?” Jacob asked surprised. “A bit cruel, no?”

            “Well, she was only going to kill him. She stopped though when she found out I was pregnant. (Y/R/N) said that she was going to protect me. She cut her hair and traded clothes with me, telling me to get far away from here and head for the countryside. When I asked what she was going to do, she didn’t answer and left. I had no idea that she would take on my name and leave the Brotherhood.” She played with her teacup. “I just want to clean up my own mess and protect her for once.”

            Jacob and Evie shared a look with each other. “I wonder if that’s possible anymore.” (Y/N) tilted her head up confused.

            “What do you mean?”

            “No point in hiding it,” Jacob said leaning back in his seat. “Your sister is working for the General of the Cross, the man at the very top of the Templar Order.” She blinked surprised. “Oh, and she’s currently married to the Grand Master, Crawford Starrick.”

            “This cannot be. She despised the Order. Loathed them.” Your sister muttered. Jacob shrugged.

            “Seems that she hated the Brotherhood much more since she chose her side.” She looked at Jacob with a frown.

            “No, I refuse to believe that. My sister has always remained loyal to the Brotherhood. Her methods are a bit unorthodox, but they’re always for the order.” (Y/N) stated confidently. “I don’t know what she’s done to the three of you, but she is doing it for the good of the Brotherhood.”

            “She murdered the original British Brotherhood!” Jacob shouted frustrated. (Y/N) eyes widened, and she looked at Evie and Henry for confirmation. They solemnly nodded their heads. “She’s helped Starrick gain control of all of London and the boroughs around the city. Sorry if I’m a bit reluctant to believe that she has some master plan.” Silence filled the air of the train car. (Y/N) averted her gaze, biting her lower lip worried. She looked at her hands as she spoke up.

            “…I must speak with her.” (Y/N) said breaking the silence. “There has to be an explanation for this. She must be doing this because she has no other option. I will atone for what I did so that she no longer has to do such things.” Jacob shook his head.

            “You seriously have faith in your sister?” He asked.

            “Of course. Wouldn’t you?” Jacob looked at Evie who looked at (Y/N) with a smile.

            “All right. Let’s give it a try.” Henry rested his hand on (Y/N)’s shoulder.

            “You’ve done nothing wrong because the man was not a part of the order. I’m sure the council will reconsider the incident.” He assured her. Your sister smiled and pushed herself to her feet.

            “Where can I find (Y/R/N)?”

            “She typically comes to us,” Jacob said, playing with a spoon. “I’m sure she’ll come back soon enough. No need to worry.” Your sister looked at him, wanting to do a more proactive method instead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so behind on the chapters, oh my god (ಥ﹏ಥ)  
> Somebody sprinkle me with the encouragement to do work (ノಠ益ಠ)ノ彡┻━┻


	13. Family Ties

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOLY DICKSACKS I FORGOT I WAS SUPPOSED TO POST TODAY  
> Sorry!!!! ༼ つ ಥ_ಥ ༽つ

            Just as Pearl had said, Crawford did not take the news of her death well. Broken glasses, heavy drinking, and having to change the blood-stained carpets in his office were just about the worse that you’ve had to deal with. You finally managed to keep the man’s attention long enough to drag him into a bath with you.

            He sighed solemnly as he leaned against your chest in the bath. You silently washed him down. The afternoon sun shined bright into the bathroom. It was silent except for the water dripping. You didn’t say anything in regards to Pearl’s death. You weren’t even sure if Crawford was aware of your lack of empathy.

            Crawford pulled you from your thoughts as he reached back and held your arm tightly. You didn’t say anything, just ran your hand through his chest hair. You figured he would break the silence first.

            “Lucy has increased the security around her.” He began. “It’d be best if you did the same.” You pushed his hair out of his face and pressed your lips against the side of his head. “(Y/N)…” He said, knowing you were trying to make his thoughts drift elsewhere. Crawford turned and looked at you. He observed you for a minute before kissing you.

            “I can handle myself, Crawford.” You assured him. “I was trained by the Brotherhood. I can avoid them well.”

            “You should’ve been more attentive about Pearl’s movements. Then, you could’ve protected her.”

            “She didn’t inform me of the retrieval of the engines. It was her security around her that informed me. Had I known about her whereabouts beforehand, then yes, I could’ve protected her.” You explained. You rubbed his shoulders. “This is going to stress you out. I don’t like seeing you like this.”

            Crawford hugged you tightly. You smiled and patted his back. “If the two of you didn’t have that little argument, you would’ve been with her to stop that scum Jacob Frye.” His nails dug into your back, breaking skin. You winced and noticed the bath water getting blood in it. He looked at you and kissed you. “I don’t know what I’d do if I lost you.”

            You motioned for him to release you, and you got out of the bath, getting a towel for him. You chuckled a bit as you dried him. “Lucy and I will get you that Shroud.” You promised. “You will not lose me. I won’t let them kill me.” Crawford only looked at you somber. You motioned for him to go get dressed. When he left the bathroom, you looked at the nail marks on your back that were stained red.

            While Crawford got dressed, you cleaned up the cuts and covered yourself with a towel.

            When Crawford stepped out looking cleaned up and back to normal, the corner of your lip twitched upward. This was how you liked him. You were not going to let Pearl’s death be the end of him. You lifted up his collar and chose a tie for him, putting on him.

            “Now, for your sake and Pearl’s, we are going to do what we do best. We will find the Shroud then eliminate the Assassins.”

            “Will you stay with me after we’ve accomplished those goals?” You faltered in your movement and met his gaze. He took your hand in his, pressing his lips against your palm. “I won’t let you leave me.” Your face softened. Slipping your hand out of his grasp, you continued tying his tie.

            “Crawford, you have nothing to worry about.” You buttoned his suit jacket and smoothed out the creases. “You have work to do.”

            “And what will you be doing the rest of the day?” He asked.

            “I’m going to be taking care of some business for a couple of days. It’s a different lead on the Shroud.” Crawford kissed you on the cheek.

            “Stay safe, (Y/N).” You nodded your head, and he left to go to his carriage. You watched him out the window. It was only when his carriage went off that you finally put on some clothes. You put slipped on some pants, boots, and shirt. Pulling on a hat, you opened the window to get a feel for the weather before putting on a coat.

            Instead of having Turk drive you around, you walked around the streets of London, using your Eagle Vision to locate Jacob. When you finally located him, you notice that he’s near the Bank of England. You take to the roofs and land on a rooftop that was close to him.

            You raised an eyebrow at Sergeant Abberline’s ridiculous costume. The man really thought he was a master of disguise, but his beard gave him away every time. You had done your best avoiding his attention, and you decided to wait for Jacob to finish his discussion with the man. It didn’t go over you when you heard Abberline discussing thefts in different branches of the Bank of England.

            The first man in your head was Twopenny. The man definitely would not be above stealing from the very place he worked. When Jacob separated from Abberline, you followed him for a distance before dropping down near him.

            “Is robbing the Bank of England as exciting as it sounds?” You questioned, approaching him from behind. He looked back, surprised to see you.

            “It’s impossible.” He replied. You hummed and wrapped your arm around his own. He raised an eyebrow at you.

            “Nothing is impossible if you put your heart into it, Honey.”

            “If you know who the man is, why don’t you stop him?”

            “Do you really believe I know who it is?” Jacob looked down at you with a look of disbelief. “Well, it’s not my assets that he’s stealing.”

            “…It’s times like these I remember just how ambiguous you are on whose side you’re on.” You chuckled softly. “Now that I remember, I’ve been meaning to find you.” He pulled you around a corner where the number of people around was sparse. Before you could react, he placed handcuffs on your wrists. Your eyes fell on them a bit confused. They jangled as you brought them up to your face.

            “Honey, if you want to play like this, we really shouldn’t be in public.” You teased. Jacob rolled his eyes and shot his grappling hook to the top of the ceiling. He grabbed you and pulled you up with him.

            You allowed him to carry you to where you could only assume was back to the train hideout. He set you down and released you from your handcuffs.

            “I would’ve come here willingly, Jacob.” You looked at him apprehensively. “What’s this all about?” You asked as he opened the door to the train car. He nodded his head forward, and you walked in with an amused face. That expression soon fell when you saw your sister fidgeting at a coffee table in the train car.

            “Hey.” She spoke nervously.

            “And what the hell are you doing here?” You growled stepping forward. She saw the anger in your eyes, making her own widen in fear.

            “I…I just wanted to come and make everything right.” You rubbed the bridge your nose, trying to calm yourself.

            “Go back.”

            “I refuse.” She said standing up. “Because of me, your life has been ruined. I’m here to stop that.” You stepped right up to her angry and lowered your voice.

            “The damage is already done.” You sneered. Tears already threatened to fall from your sister’s eyes, but you didn’t let that sway in your decision. “I have everything under control. Do not interfere or else.”

            “But…”

            “I did not do all of this just so you could show up and potentially get yourself killed!” You scolded. You stepped away, and she tried to approach you.

            “(Y/R/N)…” She began. You spun around furious.

            “THAT NAME IS DEAD!” You boomed startling everyone, including Evie who had walked in because of the commotion. You took a deep breath. “Evie, you should check your books for the illustrations of the key. It’ll lead you somewhere Mr. Green knows of.” You don’t even look at your sister as you push Jacob aside and leave the train car.

            Jumping off the train, you stare at the sky, desperate to calm yourself. You told yourself that she would be okay with the Frye twins. You return home before evening and find Lucy pacing in your foyer. She looked at you elated and then paused with a frown.

            “Are you okay?” She asked. You looked at her confused. “You look upset.”

            “…They ran out of my favorite tea at the shop.” You lied. “No use crying over it. What can I help you with Lucy?”

            She stared at you concerned but then decided to brush it off. “How has the research for the shroud helped? Anything useful?”

            “I managed to get a hold of some of the research Miss Frye was working on. A little revenge for her taking the Kenway journal.”

            “And?”

            “The key matches a crate owned by the Queen. The Tower of London should be your next target.” You informed her. She nodded her head.

            “I shall head there immediately.”

            “How do you plan to get in there? We can’t exactly get an invitation.”

            “I’ll force my way in. There’s no need for you to come along.” Lucy didn’t wait for your input, immediately exiting the house and going for her carriage. You made your way up to your meditation room. You sat down and took a deep breath as you tried to center yourself. You were going to have to leave the house later in for fresh air.


	14. Poor Timing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! We're baaaack(づ￣ ³￣)づ

            The candle lit lamp created a low and threatening atmosphere for your sister in Crawford’s office. She was jittery as she sat in the chair across from his desk. It wasn’t very hard to get an audience with the man when people saw that she carried the same face as his wife. Crawford stared at her with such intensity that (Y/N) was starting to question if it was a good idea to here on her own.

            She shook head slightly, chiding herself. She was an assassin, just like those around her. She knew she could handle herself. Crawford’s servant served tea that (Y/N) only looked at. Crawford stirred his tea before he finally decided to speak.

            “My wife has been hiding many secrets from me, I see.” He said as he took a sip of the tea. “I had no idea she had a twin sister. May I ask what business you have here?”

            “I want my sister back.” She demanded with haste. “She is not a Templar. She is an Assassin.” Crawford looked at her as he leaned back in his seat, pressing his hands over his abdomen.

            “She has chosen her path. You have no place interfering.”

            “My sister is not who she says she is. I am the real (Y/N).” She stated. His expression of surprise comes and goes in a flash.

            “That is very interesting.”

            “Her real name is (Y/R/N). She didn’t want to be a Templar.” The room fell into silence once again as Crawford looked her over. Your sister fiddled with her coat as she waited for the man to start the conversation again. The possibility of getting her sister back nicely was slim, but she knew she had to try something.

            “Are you a master assassin like her?” He finally asked.

            (Y/N) shook her head. “No, but I can handle myself just fine against you.” Crawford leaned back and whispered something in his servant’s ear. He left the room, and (Y/N) felt the tension in the room grow. A moment passes before Templar men come into the room and detain your sister before she can stop them. She glared at Crawford, but he looked at her dismissively.

            “No one is taking (Y/N) away from me.” He spoke as he stood. “I can’t have her know that you came around either. These men will take you somewhere nice. There are several things I’m curious about, and I’m sure you can help answer that.” The Templars knocked her out and hauled her up. “Be quiet about this. (Y/N) is not to know anything about this unless I say so. Understood?”

            “Yes.” The men answered. He waved them off to leave. Crawford took a deep breath and looked at his servant.

            “Take this down, then I want it sealed until you receive further orders.” He instructed. His servant quickly retrieved pen and paper and stood, awaiting the words. Crawford stood and stepped around his desk as he thought of the words. “Miss Thorne, you supplied me with the means to secure London’s future. The city thanks you. The order thanks you.” He paused and looked at his desk. “I thank you. But the Shroud can only be worn by one.” Crawford looked up and continued to pace. “Therefore, I hereby dissolve this partnership. I promise to endow you with an income into your old age, but that is the most I can do. May the Father of Understanding guide you.”

            A Templar rushed into the room in a panic. Crawford moved his gaze over to the man.

            “Yes, what is it?” Crawford asked.

            “Miss Thorne, sir…” The man began.

            “What of her?”

            The man placed his head down. “I’m sorry, sir. She is dead.” Crawford stepped towards the man.

            “And the key? Where is the key?” He asked urgently.

            “There was no key found on the body.” Crawford moved back to his desk, motioning for the man to leave. When the man left, he punched his desk in frustration and fury.

            “The shroud will be mine, even if I have to raise hellfire to do it. Burn the letter.”

.

.

.

            When you stepped into the office, you noticed Crawford’s sour mood. He looked up at you. You waved slightly.

            “Welcome home.” He greeted. “Where have you been?”

            “I was cooling my head off.” You answered. You stepped up to him. “Are you all right?” He leaned over kissed your cheek.

            “(Y/N), they’ve killed Lucy.” You pulled back and looked at him. “The Frye twins need to be removed.”

            “…No.” You answered. He squinted his eyes. You pushed him into his chair, silently instructing his servant to leave the two of you alone. “Let me clarify.” You said when you were alone. “With Lucy gone, we need some help looking for the Shroud. Crawford, we can’t be everywhere at once, so we use whatever means necessary.”

            He pulled you onto his lap, pushing up your dress.  “Tell me something. Am I crazy for being suspicious of your motives?” He unbuttoned his pants and pushed inside of you with no warning. You buried your face in his neck to hide your reaction from the sudden intrusion.  

            It was times like these where you felt Crawford could be incredibly childish. You hissed when he did a slight thrust into you. His hands grasped your ass, kneading the plump tissue softly.

            You steadied your breathing as you felt heat pool into the base of your stomach, alleviating the pain. Crawford wrapped his arms around you. When you felt comfortable enough, you rolled your hips, listening to his breathing become irregular. You did it again, finding a slow speed worked for the both of you to get the most pleasure.

            “Crawford, everything I do is for your well-being. Do the past three years we’ve been together mean nothing to you?” You asked as you lifted your hips and came back down. He held you there, just enjoying the feeling of being so deeply inside of you.

            “You’ve been keeping secrets from me.” He said, holding your hips and bringing you down on his length harder. You moaned softly and rode him, sharing a kiss with the man.

            The one thing on your mind is what happened while you were gone. “Why are you suspicious of me again?” He picked you up and placed you on his desk. He spread your legs and pounded into you. You bit your lower lip and curled your spine back

            “You’re not leaving me.” He growled leaning over you and kissing you. You grasped his arm.

            “Crawford, you’re worried about nothing.” You assured. “I’ll always be here.” He pressed his head against your chest as he changed his focus to thrusting into you. You ran your hand through his hair, clenching around him. He suddenly lifted his head and pulled you down onto his cock with force. You sighed in bliss. You tried to reach out for him, but he slammed your hands down as he slammed into you. Your eyes rolled back as he continued push into you with power behind each thrust. He pushed one last time, and you felt him pulsate inside you as he released himself.

            He buried his face into your neck as he twitched slightly. He still held your hands down, so all you could manage was a kiss against his temple. Tiredly, Crawford lifted up his head to bite your lip, drawing blood.

            “You’re not going anywhere.” He repeated. You smiled softly.

            “The Frye twins will lead us to the Shroud. When they find it, I’ll kill them and bring the shroud to you.” He nodded his head slowly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Goddammit Starrick.  
> Goddammit Sister.


	15. A Step Too Far

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lmaoooo I ain't even done with the next two chapters but we gonna try  
> I started rewatching the Walking Dead and avoiding my responsibilities ┑(￣Д ￣)┍  
> This chapter is rather violent so heads up

            Even in the early years of your marriage with Crawford, he never joined you in your meals. It was a political marriage, so it would’ve been peculiar if he did treat it as a normal marriage. You stared at the empty seats that kept you company in the dining room. It was deafeningly quiet in the room. You hadn’t thought much about it, but you were often alone in the house.

            With Pearl and Lucy now gone, it was even quieter than usual in the house. You sighed and pushed your food away. You and Lucy weren’t the closest of friends but listening to her speeches were enjoyable after some time. You stared at the plate in front of you, with your thoughts drifting to your sister.

            “Never a good sign if the past is coming to haunt you…” You muttered as you played with your spoon. A maid walked into the room, bowing before greeting you.

            “Ma’am.” She began.

            “Yes?”

            “Twopenny has been murdered in the Bank of England this afternoon.” She informed you. You stared up at the ceiling, closing your eyes and exhaling.

            “Another funeral to plan, hmm? My, I’m getting quite busy with the dead.” You looked back at the woman. “Thank you for letting me know. You’re dismissed.” She nodded her head and exited the room. You slouched in your chair before standing and going into your bedroom to put on some clothes.

            After you got dressed, you hit the streets of London. Finding Jacob has become significantly easier for you. He was relaxing with some rooks near the Thames. The Rooks noticed you first, and you noticed the tension on their bodies. It seems they had yet to acclimate to your appearance on both sides of the veil.

            Jacob looked over at you as you stepped forward. “Ah.” He said simply. You covered your mouth as you stifled a laugh.

            “Congratulations on discovering Plutus’s identity.” You said.

            “It would’ve been faster if you had given me the name in the first place.”

            “Then you and the Sargent wouldn’t have found those weapons.” He rolled his eyes and you smiled before passing him a letter.

            “What is it?” He asked as he opened it. You smiled and sat next to him.

            “Mr. Frye, what do you know about politics?” He read the letter then looked at you.

            “It’s a stupid game.” Jacob deadpanned.

            “Crucial nonetheless.” You added. “Anyways, how’s my sister?” It had been a while since the fight, and you figured she should’ve gone back by now. It was for the best. Getting her involved in this mess, it wasn’t right.

            “I haven’t seen her since the day you two fought.” He spoke. “She didn’t say anything. She just gathered herself and left. Not exactly the best way to treat your sibling.”

            “It’s for the best.” You replied wistfully. “Perhaps she’s gone back to her family.”

            “You’re a very mean older sister.”

            You shook your head, standing to your feet while looking down at him. “I do what I must to keep her safe.” Jacob placed the letter in his inner jacket pocket.

            “It would only work for so long, no?”

            “I’ve been playing this game for a while now. I’m positive I know how to do this.” You assured him.

            “Is that the job of the eldest?” Jacob asked with a scoff.

            “Yes, it is. After all, Evie seems to always be cleaning up after you.” You replied. The corner of his lips dipped into a frown which only made you grin. “Well, if you’ll excuse me, I need to take care of some business.” He turned away from you, uninterested. Your grin turned dark, and you leaned down to kiss him on the cheek. His eyes shot towards you in surprise, and the Rooks stared at the two of you in shock. “Ta, ta, Honey.” You taunted as you walked off.

            You chuckled to yourself as you walked back on the main streets. A homeless man approached you with his hands out. You reach into your pocket and hand him the money while leaning in close.

            “I need to find the whereabouts of someone who looks like me. Her hair is shorter than mine and a lighter color.” You whispered. He nodded his head, closing his hand around the money.

            “God Bless, Mum.” He spoke as he moved off. You remained on the streets of London for most of the afternoon, running errands and putting together funeral arrangements. You weren’t being very picky because you figured with the rate the twins were going at, you would have a few more bodies to bury. The sun had set by the time you stepped out of the funeral home.

            “Spare change, Mum?” You looked over at the homeless man. He motioned you over. You stepped towards the man and followed him to a secluded corner.

            “Well?” You asked when the two of you were alone.

            “The last place she was seen was the Starrick Manor, Mum.” You blinked in surprise, crossing your hands over your chest.

            “Are you sure you’re not mistaking that for me?”

            “No, Mum. She had a different hairstyle. She came out being dragged out by Templar men.” You stared at the wall with a blank expression. “Mum?” The man asked, uncomfortable with the silence. Snapping back to reality, you dug in your pocket for change and paid the man. “Something bad has happened?”

            “Let’s hope not.” You took to the rooftops and headed for the train hideout. You skidded to a stop on the top of the train car and flipped onto the platform. Henry was startled when you slammed the door out.

            “Mrs. Starrick?!” He yelped. You stepped up to him.

            “Did you know that my sister went to speak to Crawford?!” You asked, cutting to the chase.

            “She did what?!” Henry responded. “She said she was leaving, and I thought she would be returning home.” He set down his papers. “Has something happened to her?” You chewed on your bottom lip worried before leaving the train car. You had no other option but to ask the man yourself. On full sprint, you jumped through buildings and over rooftops back to your home.

            You saw Crawford’s carriage and sped up to his office. “Where is she!?” You demanded as you slammed the door open. Crawford looked over at you, unruffled by your sudden outburst. You glared at his servant who made a beeline for the door. Once it was closed, you stalked your way up to the desk. “Where, Crawford?” You demanded again with a low voice.

            “You’ve been keeping many secrets from me.” He started. “It’s only amusing for so long, (Y/N). Just how loyal are you to the Order? To me?” You curled your hands around the head of the chair that sat in front of his desk. You knew you had to calm yourself down, but you didn’t particularly care at the moment.

            “I’ve been serving the Order well for the past eight years. I have no need to be changing my mind now.”

            “Loyal enough to kill your sister?” You gripped loosened on the chair, and you stepped up to Crawford.

            “Her death would not benefit you, so I will not do it.” You answered. You closed your eyes for a moment to take a deep breath. “Is she dead?” Your voice was tiny as fear threatened to close up your airways. Crawford looked at you a moment before turning away.

            “I don’t know.” He put on his suit coat. “If you can find her, you can have her. I won’t be back till tomorrow morning.” He closed the door to the office, leaving you alone in the low lighting. Anger overwhelmed you, and you flipped his table in frustration.

            “Damn it!” You shouted in frustration. You fell back into his office chair, thinking of how to go about locating her. You noticed your hand trembling, and you clenched your fist to stop it. Standing, you left the manor to go get your assassins gear. Throwing on your coat, you made your way to the asylum.

            Florence Nightingale was tending to patients when you came back. She looked over at you, and her face changed into one of concern.

            “(Y/N), what’s the matter?” She asked as she pushed you into a chair, handing you water. You drank it in one gulp. “You look as if you’ve seen a ghost.” She continued. You took a deep breath.

            “I’ll be bringing you a patient to care for. Can you do that for me?”

            “Of course.” She replied. “Please, be careful.” You nodded your head and leaped out the window. Your first stop was near a warehouse where a group of Blighters that worked with Templars often congregated.

            You pulled on your hood as you dropped to the ground in front of the men. You grabbed one from behind, pulling out your hidden blade. You snapped his neck as the blade cut his neck, causing blood to spray the walls. Turning, you slammed your fist into another’s chest. You beat the hell out of them to relieve some anger pent up in you. You crouched in front of their leader with dead eyes as he held his nose with blood gushing out.

            “Where is she?” You asked with a cold smile. The man trembled and informed you of an underground laboratory. You thanked him before sending your hidden into his throat. You didn’t waste any time and sped to the location.

            The location didn’t have severe security, but you still killed every guard there as you continued lower into the lab. You're led to a room that’s filled with several experiments that make you remember your own time in a lab. The sent made you want to puke, but you had to keep it together to find your sister. It brought up memories you thought you’d locked up long ago, and you searched faster.

            You moved throughout the room and came to a stop when you saw your sister lying on an exam table. You stepped closer and saw the equipment she was hooked up to. Your eyes fell on the blood that was dripping from her left eye socket where the eye used to sit.

            Slowly, you removed your hood and stared at your sister quietly with clenched teeth. A door on the side opened to reveal the doctor. He looked up ready for a fight then relaxed when he saw it was you.

            “You must be Mrs. Starrick.” He said stepping over. “Your twin sister has revealed a lot of information about the Brotherhood’s physique and mentality.” He was scribbling something on a notepad as he observed your unconscious sister. “I was just about to take her other eye for more analysis.”

            “…Is this what Crawford asked of you?” You asked softly. He stood behind you and looked over at you.

            “I was given permission to do what I thought would advance the goals of the Order.” He answered simply. You turned to the man in a fit of rage, grabbing a scalpel, and holding him against a wall by his throat. “What?!” He asked scared. You smiled at him, but your eyes were dark and full of rage.

            “I’d like to examine your eyes as well.”

            The man’s screams echoed the halls as you slowly carved his eyes out of his head. You dropped him when you finished, and he gripped his face as blood pooled out, screaming. Ignoring him, you dropped the scalpel and moved to remove the tubes from your sister. You picked her up and left the laboratory, headed back to the asylum.

            “What happened?!” Florence exclaimed when she saw her. She called in nurses and immediately start working on her.

            “Take care of her. I’ll cover any expenses.” You replied before leaving.

            You sat on top of Big Ben, staring at the blood on your hands. You moved your eyes up to take in all of London while in deep thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeeeaaaah shit got real (╯°Д °)╯╧╧  
> An angry reader is a dangerous one indeed


	16. Reset and Recovery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, sorry  
> Final art pieces are starting up so I was in my paint studio stretching canvases!!  
> Here's Chap 16 (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧

            You stood on the top floor of the house where the plates were being hidden by some small time Blighters. You slipped the plates into your pocket and calmly burned the counterfeit money. This money was just going to cause more problems, so there was no need to keep it around. You were starting to understand all the work Evie was having to do when she cleaned up after Jacob.

            Evie pulled you from your thoughts as she slipped into the room silently. She stopped surprised when she saw you burning the last of the counterfeit money.

            “Your brother is quite a handful.” You muttered as you looked back at her.

            “Agreed.” She said nodding. You turned and pushed the plates into her hands. She looked down at them then back at you.

            “Go restore the peace to the people.” You said with a slight grin.

            “Thank you,” Evie replied. “I heard from Mr. Green that your sister was missing. Is she all right?” You hesitated in your steps. The image of your sister on that exam table flashed in your mind. You put on a fake smile.

            “Yes, I found her. There was nothing to worry about. Thanks for asking.” Evie nodded her head and put one foot on the window sill.

            “Thank you for the assistance in this.”

            “I hope to assist you again in the future.” You replied. You waited for her to leave before blowing out air. You sneaked out of the building and headed for Crawford’s office. You’d been out of the house for the past three days, and you decided to make an appearance. The anger in you flickered softly at being in the same room as the man and not killing him. You ignored the feeling and proceeded forward.

            He was staring out the window when you walked into the office. He glanced back and saw you in your assassin’s gear.

            “That scientist you killed was quite valuable to the Order.” He stated as he turned his attention back to the window. You moved and took a seat in one of his chairs.

            “That man was replaceable.” You bit out. Crawford noticed the tone in your voice which made him finally turn and face you.

            “Do you plan on killing me now, (Y/N)?” The two of you stare at each other for a long moment in complete silence. Though you weren’t there to witness it, you could hear your sister’s screams echo in your ears. You never doubted Crawford’s cruelty, but you didn’t ever think your sister would be subjected to it. You leaned back in your seat.

            “No.” You finally answered. He moved to lean against his desk in front of you. You stood and placed your hands behind your back. “Your place is at the top of the Order, not in a casket.”

            Crawford hummed in agreement, pulling you to stand between his legs. “I much prefer calling you (Y/R/N). It fits you better.”

            “I think it would just confuse everyone. You can just continue to call me (Y/N).” You replied. He pulled you over for a kiss.

            “Do you still love me even after all this?”

            “…My love for you is not something that can disappear so easily.” You answered. He smiled at the response and kissed you again. When you broke apart, you cleared your throat. “The plates for printing money will be returned to London and inflation should calm down.”

            “You’re a miracle worker, Mrs. Starrick.” He said with an attempt to kiss you. Using your finger, you stopped his attempt.

            “As much as I’d like to continue this with you, I have work to do.” You moved away from him. “I’ll see you later tonight.” You exited the room and walked down the hallway briskly. You slowed to a stop and looked out one of the windows that lined the hallway. You sucked in a deep breath and stepped around the hall, trying to contain yourself. Pushing your hair back, you made your way to the asylum to check on your sister. Florence had told you she woke up yesterday, but you needed a bit more time before going to meet her.

            You stared at the asylum when you arrived. Forcing yourself to move, you stepped into the building. Florence spotted you first and directed you to the room where your sister was recovering. You entered the room, and she was staring out the window. She turned when she heard the door open, and her face brightened when she saw it was you. A part of you cringed when you saw all the bandages on her, especially around her eye.

            “(Y/R/N)!” She said happily. You stepped up to her and pulled her into a hug. She stiffened in the hug, surprised by your actions before relaxing and holding you just as tightly. You felt your shirt get wet as she cried quietly into your chest. “I thought I would die down there. I was so scared.”

            You kissed the top of her head and held back the tears that threatened to fall down your own cheeks. “I know. I’m sorry, (Y/N).” You muttered softly into her hair. The two of you hold each other for a long time. You buried your face in her neck, silently berating yourself again.

            “I’m sorry for getting involved.” She said when you pulled up a chair.

            “Don’t apologize.” You snapped. “It was on me. I didn’t see what was going on soon enough when people said they hadn’t seen you.” Your sister gave you a sad smile.

            “You should let me take the blame for once.” She said quietly. You chuckled and held her hand. Her smile dropped. “(Y/R/N), are you really married to such a horrible man?” You rubbed your thumb gently on her hand.

            “Are you feeling any better?” You asked instead. She sighed.         

            “Yes, I am.” You nodded your head and kissed her hand. “(Y/R/N), talk to me. You can’t possibly allow a man like Crawford to roam about. That’s no like you. What are you going to do?” She asked. You play with her fingers, tracing the bandages wrapped around them. The question of what to do next followed you like the plague.

            You chuckled softly. “I haven’t the slightest idea.” You answered honestly. “I don’t know what to do.” Your sister looked at you with sympathy.

            “It’s okay not to know. You can’t have all the answers.” Your sister said softly. “However, I know you, (Y/R/N). You’re a fighter. You’ve fought your whole life to survive. Don’t forget that.” You looked at her view from the window, lost in thought as you came to a decision.

            “All right, once you are well, you must leave the city.” You instructed. She opened her mouth ready to argue, but you placed your hand up to stop her. “This won’t be the last time we see each other. I promise if I need you, I will call upon you.” Your sister looked down at where the two of you joined hands.

            “The city is rather overwhelming for me.” She said with a half-hearted laugh. You smiled softly while she giggled. “I was never any good at working in the field.” You rested your head on her lap, looking up at her.

            “I love you.” You said laughing. She grinned hard at you and joined in the laughing.

            “When you’re done with all of this,” She began when the two of you calmed down, “You should come and meet your niece.” You nodded your head as you stood.

            “I will. Goodbye for now.” She waved as you left. You stared up at the sky and went to get the map of Buckingham Palace that would lead to the Shroud.

            It wasn’t much of a surprise when you learned that Crawford had gotten a hold of it and was hiding it for transport to him. It was dark as you made your way over to the location of where the crate holding the map would be.

            If you thought carefully, it would make sense that Crawford did his own separate research. With Lucy gone, he wasn’t going to get any results out of you. You continued forward and paused momentarily when you saw Evie talking to some children. She looked a bit pale and worried so you moved over to her.

            “Evie, Good Evening.” You greeted slowly. She looked over at you.

            “Oh, (Y/N). Sorry, this is a bad time.”

            “What happened?” You asked immediately. She pursed her lips before reluctantly telling you.

            “Henry has been taken. I’m trying to find him.”

            “They took ‘im in a red carriage!” One of the children said.

            “Ya, one av tha wheels was all kindsa mess.” The other said. “Look ‘ere! Yuh can still see tha track, Mum!” You noticed the tracks.

            “Would like some assistance, Miss Frye?” You asked.

            “I’d be grateful.” You nodded your head, getting a carriage. Together, you followed the tracks.

            “I should’ve never brought him along.” Evie berated herself. You looked over at her.

            “You’d be surprised the number of times I’ve said the same thing.” The chase for the carriage continued until you found it parked in an area with several Blighters. You pulled the vehicle to a stop some distance away so you could sneak to the rooftops and see what you were working with.

            “Are you going to talk to them?” She asked. You pulled on your hood.

            “It would send red flags to Crawford. I’m already on a thin line with the man.” You grumbled. Evie looked at you a bit concerned, but you continued forward and found that Henry was being held in the sewers. “It’s always the sewers.” You grumbled as you approached the entrance.

            Evie was moving at a fast pace as you eliminated any enemies in your search. You watched her curiously as she moved with anger. When you found Henry, you didn’t even have to assist her as she killed all the men. You stepped forward and untied Henry.

            “Evie, they sent someone to move the architectural plans.” He said urgently. “Do you have them?” Concern covered Evie’s face.

            “Did they hurt you?”

            “I’m fine.” Evie still looked at him worried.

            “There’s plenty of time to discuss his wellbeing. We should get a move on.” You mentioned as you noticed men moving with your Eagle Vision. Evie took the lead with you and Henry following behind.

            “What about the plans?” Henry asked as they ran.

            “The plans are lost.”

            “Evie, I’m sorry.”

            “Just concentrate on escaping, please.” When you made it to the surface, you were greeted by Templars ready to put up a fight. Evie dropped a smoke bomb, and you sped through the smoke, killing the men in one hit. The three of you dodged fights when you could. Avoiding the conflicts were the best, but that didn’t mean there weren’t a few that you had to bring down.

            The three of you slow to a stop when you managed to escape the area.

            “Get Miss Nightingale to look at that,” Evie instructed Henry. “I must find the vault before Starrick secures the Shroud.” Henry nodded his head and followed behind Evie.

            “We’ll talk to the Maharajah again.” Evie stopped and turned to him exasperated.

            “I will talk to the Maharajah. You will get your head looked at.”

            Henry looked at her a bit annoyed. “I’m sorry my capture has undone your plans.”

            Evie shook her head. “You’d be safer on the train.” You watched the altercation a bit surprised. You guessed Evie was getting stressed.

            “Even if you find the vault, you can’t just walk into Buckingham Palace alone.” Henry pointed out.

            “I won’t be alone.” She snapped. The two looked at each other in silence. “I will see you back on the train, Mr. Green.” Henry looked at Evie upset, but he said no more as he turned away, heading back to the train. Evie looked like she regretted her words.

            “A bit harsh, no?” You asked, looking at her with a soft expression. Evie straightened herself up and cleared her throat.

            “It was needed. I’ll be like you and father: not allow personal feelings to get in the way. Everything should be professional.” She explained. You sigh and gave her a small sad smile. Lightly punching her shoulder, you looked up at the sky.

            “It’s not a way to live, Lass.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it!


	17. Time For Work

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm on time! (๑•̀ㅂ•́)و✧

            The afternoon sun was accompanied by a breeze, which was welcoming as you sat up on a rooftop. You closed your eyes, enjoying the wind run through your hair.

            “I’m curious, (Y/N),” Jacob said, announcing his arrival as he stepped up next to you. “Why does the wife of such a man have so much time that she can run about with another man? Strange, isn’t it?” You bit your bottom lip and turned to look up at him with a grin. Jacob’s body blocked out the sun from your view, allowing you to stare at him clearly.

            “If you’re requesting my company in bed, I’d be happy to oblige.” You teased.

            “Wha-? That’s not-!” He stammered.

            “There’s the Sinopean Club down there.” You interrupted, pointing at the small garden next to a building. You moved to your feet. “B might make an appearance since the Prime Minister is currently there.”  He looked at where you were pointing.

            “Are you sure? The assassination of the Prime Minister is not something to joke about lightly.”

            “Honey, my morals may be questionable, but my information is not.” You reminded him. “I’ll be giving minor assistance in this.” He looked at you. “Good luck, Honey.” You teased. He finally cracked a smile before making a leap of faith into a cart full of leaves.

            You decided you weren’t going to get the best view from where you were standing. Using the rooftops as your pathway, you circled over to the side to watch Jacob move about quietly. You waited quietly as he gathered his intel.

            Disraeli left the club, and you noticed a man following after him with Jacob trailing behind. You looked to your left and saw a woman moving with a rifle.

            “Huh.” You murmured thoughtfully. Your gaze moved back down just in time to watch Jacob tackle the stalker. The woman on the roof got into position as you stood. She fired and killed the man Jacob was interrogating. You took off on full sprint in the direction you knew the woman would take off in.

            Sure enough, she did head in that direction with Jacob chasing her. A small smile came on your face as you moved with swiftness. You hopped over to the rooftop she was running on and stepped behind a chimney shaft. When you heard her footstep on the tiles close to you, you twirled out, sending a hard elbow jab to her head, knocking her out.

            You watched her drop like a brick. You whistled as you kicked the gun from her hands and hauled her up. You dragged her to the ledge where you lean her slightly over it as Jacob comes running up. He catches his breath first before speaking up.

            “Are you planning on dropping our one source of information?” He asked. He pointed at her. “I suggest you wait.” You glanced back over your shoulder at the man. “I want to talk to her, all right?”

            “No, not going to do her any harm just yet. This is just to encourage her.” You winked at him. “You’ll be doing all of the talking, Love.” You turned back to the woman and shook her a bit, letting her regain consciousness. She blinked awake and looked at her surroundings. Noticing that she was dangling off a building, the woman gripped your hands in fear of you releasing her.

            “Bloody Hell!” She shouted, panicking and looking around. “Where’d you come from?” You opened your mouth to speak, but Jacob interrupted.

            “Well, I was born in Crawley, but that’s by the by.” He leaned in close to the woman. “Who are you working for?” The woman looked at him scared.

            “I-I never got his name.” She confessed. “Old Chap. Big moustache. Wore some kind of uniform, Hussars, maybe.” She described, still desperately clinging to you. Your eyebrow lifted momentarily in the realization that she was speaking of the Earl of Cardigan.

            “What his game?” Jacob asked.

            “Please…he’ll kill me…” She whimpered.

            “Darling,” You began with a chuckle, “I can promise that I am much scarier than him.” She shifted her feet and trembled frightened.

            “And a three-story drop will shatter your legs and send you to the workhouse. Difference is you can run from him.” Jacob explained with a tilt of his head.

            “Tomorrow!” She blurted out. “My lads are going to attack the Prime Minister’s carriage on the way to Parliament.” Jacob smiled and looked at you.

            “Perfect. I’ve got everything.” You pulled the woman back onto her feet, and she cowered in fear. You turned away, ready to walk away when you stopped. Jacob gave you a questioning look. You shook your head and turned back to the woman, slamming your foot into her chest. The woman fell back off the building. “What did you do that for?!” Jacob asked grabbing your bicep.

            “I can’t let someone who planned to attack the Prime Minister live.” You informed him. “If she can be bought so easily, then her life isn’t worth much.” You looked over the ledge and saw the woman gripping one of her legs, screaming in agony. “You were right.” He shook his head and released you.

            “You are something else.” You only smiled at him and started on your way off.

            “Mrs. Disraeli is an angel, and you should get along with her just fine.” Jacob raised an eyebrow towards you.

            “Are you going back to your husband now?” You almost missed a step and stopped walking. You spun on your heel playfully to look at him.

            “Why? Were you really interested in my offer?”

            “It’s intriguing, but I’d rather by you a pint for now.”

            “I do enjoy foreplay. Come on, I have the perfect spot.”

            The sun was setting by the time you and Jacob arrived at a pub across town. You had given the owner the money to open it, so you frequently were rewarded with a private room and free drinks. Jacob looked around the room you were given as you took a seat in the booth. The bartender placed your pints on the table for the two of you before excusing himself from the room.

            “You’ve really established yourself in London,” Jacob muttered.

            “I’ve had a lot of time on my hands.” You replied as you took a sip of ale. He looked at you.

            “Why a private booth?”

            “Crawford’s wife can’t be seen running around with another man like yourself.”

            Jacob grinned devilishly, showing his canines. “His wife shouldn’t be flirting with the said man.”

            “And yet here we are.” Jacob shook his head, enjoying his pint.

            “That reminds me.” He said as he placed down his pint. “Evie said that your sister got back okay. That’s wonderful.” You stared at the ale sitting in the pint as you felt your mood damper.

            “Mr. Frye, how much did my sister tell you about me?” You asked while staring at the pint. When he didn’t answer, you pulled your head up and saw his face. It told you everything that you needed to know. The look of pity he gave you made you tighten your grip on your pint. “Well, you’ve learned quite a bit of useless information.”

            “I don’t think so.” He responded quietly. You looked at him. “Everything you’ve done is for your sister. It’s for her that you play the bad guy.” You drank your ale to wash down the bile that threatened to come up.

            “I have no interest in this sympathy you have for me.” You snapped. “My reasons for what I do are my business. She had no right to tell you anything.”

            “She was scared.” He said calmly. “And she did want to protect you.” You snorted into your drink.

            “Honey, you are probably one of the last people that I want to receive any kind of advice from.” You remarked. “I’m not particularly interested in have this talk.”

            “I just wanted to see how you were doing. I’m sure you don’t confide in Starrick, so there has to be someone you talk to.” He continued. You rubbed between your eyes in irritation.

            “I don’t want to talk about it. I don’t need to talk about it. What I need is a drinking partner. Care to take up on that?”

            “We will. Once you speak to me.” You looked at him, knowing he wasn’t going to drop the subject. You smirked and stood, taking off layers of your clothes. “What are you doing?”

            “You know, with all the years Crawford and I have been married, we’ve never once had sex with my clothes off.” You explained. Jacob’s eyes widened when you removed your shirt and revealed the scars that never healed correctly on you. The biggest one ran along your pelvis, jagged and ugly looking. There were also scars and burns on your back from your youth. “These should be enough for you, hmm? Disgusting, isn’t it?”

            You nearly jolted at the cold touch of Jacob’s bare hands against your scars. He inspected them carefully. “Who did this to you?” He asked.

            “…I can’t remember.” You lied. Jacob looked at you knowingly, but he decided to drop it. He continued to inspect them before standing and redressing you.

            “Starrick is a fool,” Jacob muttered. You looked up at him confused and wondered what he meant by that.


	18. Let's Take a Walk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all!  
> I'm posting early because I know I won't be around my computer at 12  
> Enjooooyyyy

            London was bustling at noon as you stood at the train station with your sister. The moment she could get back on her feet, you bought a train ticket to return her home to the countryside. Your sister stood next to the train, dressed up. She still had the bandage over her eye, and the sight of it still brought up guilt. You hid it well though, only showing her a smile. You suspected she knew better, but she decided not to say anything.

            “Be safe, (Y/R/N).” You smiled softly.

            “You shouldn’t call me that here. You never know who might be listening.” You teased. Your face softened slightly. “Be safe as well.” Jacob decided to appear at that moment. He stepped up to the two of you, and his eyes landed on your sister. His smile dropped.

            “What happened to you?!” He asked urgently.

            “Crawford Starrick.” Your sister answered with a small shrug. Jacob looked taken aback and turned to you while pointing at her.

            “And that isn’t enough of a reason for you to want to kill him? He hurt your sister.”

            “All in due time.” You replied simply. The train’s horn went off, alerting the three of you that the train was nearing its departure time. You hugged your sister tightly. She looked at Jacob with a smile of confidence.

            “(Y/R/N) always has a plan.” She assured him. The two of you broke apart, and she faced Jacob. “Do send my regards to Evie and Mr. Green.” She nodded her head slightly, looked at you, and then boarded the train. You waved at her once she got into her seat, and the train began to move. You didn’t stop waving until the train was completely out of the station. You curled your hand back awkwardly, and it fell to your side. Seeing your sister again after all the years apart was a bit surreal for you.

            “…You have a very understanding sister.” Jacob spoke up, grabbing your attention. Turning towards him, you gave a very weak smile as you bit your bottom lip.

            “I’m surprised she doesn’t hate me.” You admitted. Jacob tousled your hair.

            “It’s because you’re a good sister.” You sighed pleasantly and reveled in the moment for a while. You clapped your hands though, ready to move onto other things.

            “Enough of that. How was the meeting with the Prime Minister?” Jacob gave you a crooked smirk.

            “Is it always work with you?”

            “Not always.” You answered with a wink.

            “To answer your question,” Jacob continued, shaking his head. “Mrs. Disraeli would like me to give her a tour of a rough part of town. You wouldn’t be interested in joining me, hmm?” You patted him on the shoulder lightly.

            “I would love to, Love, but I, unfortunately, have a prior arrangement.” You answered. He nodded his head in understanding.

            “Then, I guess I will see you later.”

            You smirked and leaned in close to him. “I assure you that you will.” The two of you parted with a wave as you made your way back home. When you approached your house, you saw the increase in Templar security around the house. You abhorred the idea of needing security, so you knew that Crawford was home. The house was quiet as you stepped in. Crawford was sitting in his office with a cup of whiskey in his hand. He swirled the cup absentmindedly as he stared out the window. He spun around slowly in his chair when you made noise to alert your presence.

            “Where have you been?” He asked casually. His words were a bit slurred, telling you that was not his first cup. You sat on the desk close to him.

            “I’ve learned that the Earl is trying to kill the Prime Minister.” Crawford hummed in response, clearly not surprised by what you had just told him. “Did you tell him to do that?”

            “The man is free to do as he pleases for the Order. He plans to kill the Queen as well which is not a bad idea.” He explained. Your fingers twitched at the thought of the Queen’s life being at risk.

            “Would you like assistance in this?” You asked, slipping the cup from his hand. “I think I could get closer to her than you two.”

            “No, just continue making the Assassins dance. Keep them away from me.”

            “And what if they go after the Earl?” Crawford snorted and took his glass back, downing the last of the whiskey. He pushed the cup back into your hands.

            “That annoying man is replaceable. Anyone can do his job.” He answered with disdain.  “You yourself said that, did you not?” You moved and began adjusting his tie.

            “Yes, but might I remind you that you are not. Please don’t do anything too reckless. I’m here for that.” Crawford took your hand, stopping your movement. You met his eyes.

            “When I retrieve the Shroud, I will kill the Queen.” He declared. He encased your hand with both of his, kissing your fingertips. “You will be at my side, keeping me safe. Together, we are unstoppable.” You smiled softly.

            “…Indeed.”

            “First, I shall control London. It won’t be long that Europe will be under my control. We’ll continue to spread my power, the power of Crawford Starrick. They will bow to me, (Y/N). Can you imagine?” The man looked at you amused.

            “The Order always finds ambitious men.” You said quietly. Crawford stood, leaning in to kiss you. You could taste the whiskey on his tongue.

            “Your arrival has reminded me that I’ve been away from work for too long.” He got up, seemingly having sobered up in an instant. He pulled on his suit coat and was out the door in only a few long strides. You stared at the door then looked down at a folder that had your name on it. You opened it and saw two more names.

            The kills were very hard to do, so you had them all wrapped up by nighttime. You looked up at the night sky as you hopped from the boat that carried dead bodies of your target and his protection. You pulled your head back down and began pouring gasoline on the boat. When the boat was fully submerged in the water, you made your way out to Devil’s Acre. If Mrs. Disraeli wanted to see a rough part on town, that would be the perfect location.

            Sure enough, you find her sitting a pub alone with some men talking to her. You casually approached her, and her face brightened up when she spotted you.

            “Mrs. Starrick!” She cried happily. The men’s heads all snapped towards you worried.

            “At ease, gentlemen.” You said placing your hands up. “I’m not here to do any harm.” You smiled at Mrs. Disraeli. “What are you doing down here without an escort?” You asked as your eyes roamed for Jacob. “Has Mr. Frye failed in his task?” She looked up at you surprised.

            “I’m surprised you know of the man. Mr. Frye has gone to retrieve Desmond for me.” She answered. You nodded your head.

            “Then, I shall be your guard till he returns.” You promised as you sent sharp looks to the men around her.

            “I had no idea you were such a dashing individual, Mrs. Starrick.” Mrs. Disraeli said with a laugh. You shrugged and sat at a table across from her, listening to the man she was talking to before giving him some advice.

            It wasn’t but moments later that Jacob arrived with Desmond at his side. His eyes first looked at Mrs. Disraeli giving advice to men that could easily snap her neck then they landed on you for an explanation. You shrugged. Jacob shook his head and placed Desmond on the table.

            “Ah, Desmond!” She cried happily as she looked at the dog. “And Mr. Frye. I’d like you to meet…” She looked at the man she’d been talking to a bit confused. “I’m sorry. I didn’t catch a name.” The man looked up at Jacob.

            “John the Tosser.” He answered.

            “Charmed.” Jacob deadpanned. You snickered at the scene. “I think we’d better get you home.” He said looking down at Mrs. Diraeli.

            “Right you are, Mr. Frye. Come along, Mrs. Starrick. You too, Desmond.” You pulled on your hood as you followed the two of them to the carriage. “You could imagine my surprise when I discovered that you two were acquaintances.”

            “I have always enjoyed have a wide array of friends at my side, Mrs. Disraeli.” You responded. She looked over at you with a curious face.

            “That is true. However, a young man like Mr. Frye with a young woman such as yourself walking around London together would get people talking.” She mentioned. You glanced up at Jacob briefly before looking back at her.

            “It would make great table chatter.” You said as you arrived at the carriage. Jacob smirked as he opened the door for Mrs. Disraeli. You were about to sit up front when you heard the approach of men.

            “Well, well, well.” The one in the middle began. “If it isn’t the Dog Walker.”

            “Dog Walker?” You asked with a raised eyebrow in confusion. Jacob stepped forward.

            “Now, let’s not do something we’ll regret,” Jacob said, trying to diffuse the situation. You patted Jacob on the chest.

            “Love, get Mrs. Disraeli to safety.” He looked down at you. “I’ll catch up later.” You promised. He took your word and took the reins of the horses. You blocked the men from following. “If you turn back now, I promise you can continue breathing.” The men looked at each other before charging at you angrily.

            They were small fries, so you had them beaten to the floor in no time. You stared at the bodies, a bit disappointed that the men weren’t much of a challenge. You turned on your heel and headed for the Disraeli’s home. Jacob was just saying goodbye to Mrs. Disraeli when you arrived. She touched her doorknob then turned back to you.

            “Mrs. Starrick, I advise you to take caution of your movements. Mr. Starrick would not be happy if he caught wind of your illicit activities.” She warned. You only smiled.

            “Have a nice night, Mrs. Disraeli.” You said. She smiled.

            “You as well.” You and Jacob moved from her door and began to walk down the street together.

            “…Did you know it was the Earl of Cardigan I was looking for?”

            “Perhaps.”

            Jacob groaned. “Things would go a lot faster if you just told me and Evie everything.” He reminded. You chuckled.

            “I’m on nobody’s side, Love. If I gave either side too much information, it would just spoil all the fun.” He shook his head, making you grin. “Well, I’ll leave you here for the night. Goodnight, Love.” You walked across the street and down a different street.

            “(Y/N)!” You turned back to see Jacob.

            “Hmm?”

            “Do I really look like the kind of man who would mess with a married woman?” He asked. You bit the bottom of your lip to prevent a smile.

            “Yes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all know they about to do the do (ง ͠° ͟ل͜ ͡°)ง


	19. Spend the Night?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing this while reading Marvel angst??? Not a good combination (ノಠ益ಠ)ノ彡┻━┻  
> Suicide mention at the end so if that's not your cup of tea don't read past them getting in the tub together

            If there’s one thing you could never get tired of, it was the feeling of Jacob pressed against you. It was his soft lips. It was the way he held you as if you were going to break. Jacob finally accepted your numerous invitations and brought you back to his room on the train. He wasted no time to dip his tongue into your mouth, allowing for the two of you to thoroughly taste each other. You hadn’t even removed any of his clothes, but you knew you were already soaking. He was being too gentle with you, making you anxious.

            You pushed him back lightly and chuckled as you broke apart. “You don’t have to be so gentle with me.” You said, moving his coat off of his shoulders along with his shirt. Jacob moved to begin undressing you, but you stopped him. “Do you not remember what’s underneath these clothes?” You stroked his hardened member through his pants. Your mouth watered slightly at the thought to swallow him down and taste him. “We can’t have this getting soft.” You said as you unzipped his pants.

            “I won’t get soft.” He said pushing you over to fall back on the bed. He took off your pants before you could protest. He wiggled his eyebrows at you as he stared down at you. “If I do grow soft,” He pushed his thumb into your mouth, making you open it. “You’ll just have to work extra hard, hmm?” You smirked and sucked on his thumb. He sucked in a breath, pulled out his thumb, and kissed you with fever.

            Jacob wasted no time relieving you of all your clothing. You couldn’t help but subtly use your hands to cover the worst of your scars. He noticed and grasped both of your hands, pinning them down onto the bed, leaving you completely exposed for his wandering eyes. You squirmed a bit at his intense gaze. He dipped his head, running his lips on your neck lightly. Every time his lips grazed your neck, you twitched in anticipation.

            He rolled his hips down, rubbing his cock right on your clit as he bit down on your neck. You gasped then felt two fingers slip inside you with no effort. He pulled his fingers out, allowing them to dance around your core before plunging back in. He bit your shoulder as his fingers moved, making you moan out. He moved to sit back as he spread your legs wide to see what a mess you were becoming because of his fingers.

            You bit back a moan as he used his palm to put pressure on and massage your clit. You gripped the sheets below you as you felt the pressure build up on you. Jacob felt your walks clench against his fingers, encouraging him to move his hands softer.

            “Why don’t you come now, (Y/R/N)?” He whispered sinfully in your ear before biting down on it. That was all you needed to send you over the edge. Your legs shook furiously as your orgasm hit you. You moaned in the pleasure and pulled Jacob down for a kiss which he happily obliged and gave you. You took a moment to catch your breath.

            “…Don’t call me, (Y/R/N).” You said tiredly. “It’s weird.”

            “So, you’d rather have me calling out your sister’s name while in bed with you?” Jacob asked as he relieved himself of his pants.

            “As strange as that sounds, yes.” You answered. He chuckled while shaking his head.

            “No.” He said as he flipped you over to lie on your stomach. He propped you up on your knees. When Jacob’s tongue pushed into you, all chances for a rebuttal ended with a loud moan from you. “Fuck, you taste so good.” He murmured as his tongue collected all of your juices. You jolted when it brushed your clit. You could feel his smile, and he turned, positioning himself under you so he could pull you down onto his face. His lips wrapped around your clit and sucked.

            You rolled your hips slowly as you reveled in the warm pleasure of his tongue. The feeling of his beard tickling your inner thighs sent a jolt of pleasure through your body that made you lick your lips softly. You rubbed your erect nipples as you grew short of breath as Jacob continued to enjoy you thoroughly. Your next orgasm was quiet but intense all the same. You shifted away to allow him to sit up.

            “Isn’t it my turn to give you pleasure?” You asked, stroking him lightly. He smiled and wrapped his hands around your waist, pulling you to sit on his hips. His cock pressed right between your folds, and you rolled your hips, enticed by the idea of feeling him. “I want you in my mouth.” You pleaded as you bit your index finger.

            Jacob watched you rub yourself on his cock, trying to coax him on. He pushed himself up on his elbows and tilted his head. “If you really want to give me pleasure, you should ride me.” You paused surprised then smiled and leaned down for a kiss while reaching back, lining him up with your entrance. When you sunk down onto him, a shiver of pleasure shot through your body, and you twitched around him in ecstasy.

            “Yes…” You moaned softly. He filled you up so perfectly. He did shallow thrusts into you, and you whimpered as you met the thrusts. The two of you soon found your rhythms, meeting his thrusts even as they sped up. Jacob sat up and kissed the center of your breast. His hand drifted down to your clit as he took one of your breasts into his mouth. Your head fell back as you focused on riding him to his own completion.

            “(Y/R/N)…” He moaned into your chest, lathering it with kisses. You ran your hands through his hair, and he looked up at you. His pupils were blown wide, and he kissed you with dominance as you fell onto your back. When he pushed back into you, he held your neck tightly as he pounded into you.

            Your senses were being completely taken over by Jacob as he slammed into you. You tried to moan out his name, but his hand only tightened on your neck. You smiled in pleasure as your airways were slowly being constricted. His hips slammed against you; his cock hitting you in just the right place to make you lose it.

            The orgasm combined with his hand around your neck nearly made you pass out. You tightened and twitched around him, giving him a few more thrusts before he grunted, coating your walls with his release. You felt drool running down the side of your mouth as your eyes rolled back. Your eyes glazed over as you stared at the ceiling. Jacob blocked your view of the ceiling.

            “(Y/R/N)?” He asked concerned. You blinked a couple times as you came back to. “Are you all right?”

            “…I’m fine.” You said, touching your throat as your voice came out a bit raspy.

            “Sorry about the choking.” He said as you sat up. You smiled.

            “Trust me when I say it was welcomed.” He chuckled and stood, picking you up. You looked at him surprised.

            “Let’s take a bath.” There’s a tub in his train car, and he fills it with welcoming hot water as he pulls you in with him. You sighed and relaxed against his chest as he ran water through your hair. You enjoyed the silence and comfort of Jacob’s body surrounding you in the bath. You looked at your hands before speaking up.

            “You wouldn’t happen to have my pills with you, would you?” You asked. Jacob didn’t say anything before reaching back and dangling them in front of you. You reached for them, but he pulled them away. “Are we really going to play this game again?” He placed his head on your shoulder and placed it out in front of you again.

            “If you’re sterile, you don’t need these.” He said.

            “It’s an extra precaution.” You replied tightly.

            “…Greenie told me that these could eventually kill you.” He said. You didn’t say anything. “Is that why you’re taking them?”

            “Oh, Love. If I wanted to kill myself, there are many quicker ways to go about it.” You answered.

            “Not if you’re trying to punish yourself for making the mistake of joining the Templars.” You shifted so that you could face him. He leaned back against the tub. “I won’t let you kill yourself.”

            “Why not mind your own business?” You snapped.

            “No.” He pulled you on to his lap. “You’re not leaving me.” Your face softened slightly, and you kissed him softly before burying your face in his neck. You absentmindedly rubbed his beard. He turned his head and kissed your cheek. “I won’t let you.”

            “What a selfish boy.” You muttered with a slight smile. “With that attitude, I may very well have to stick around, Mr. Frye.” He huffed a laugh.

            “Will you help me with the assassination of Lord Cardigan?” He asked after a moment of silence passed over. You pulled back to look at him.

            “Is that why you took me up on my invitation to bed?” You teased.

            “Of course not.” He said. You smirked.

            “Then I’d be delighted too.”


	20. After

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bruh. It was a mission to write this chapter.   
> Like...I was ready to stop writing this story.  
> But here I am.  
> Enjoy (╯°□°）╯︵ ┻━┻

            Jacob stood at your side on the roof of a building that overlooked the Houses of Parliament. You squatted down and waved your index finger at the building.

            “The Earl is getting ready to argue his case against the bill, so he’s in a private room.” You began. “We’d better not dally. Crawford and he know you’re coming, so they’ve increased security around the building. It'd be difficult but not impossible.”

            Jacob scoffed with amusement. “They won’t be a match for me.” You smiled.

            “Well, try not to make a scene. Don’t kill any policemen.” You warned. “The Earl is quite dramatic. He’s set up a password for others to see him. If you get a hold of that, there will be no difficulty getting into the same room as the man”

            “Any ideas on getting to the room?”

            “Getting to that room will require the assistance of a politician who would be willing to take you to Lord Cardigan’s room if you introduced yourself as someone with police influence.” You hinted as you stood up straight. You raised an eyebrow at him.

            “Good Ol’ Freddy is about to make an appearance.”

            You smiled and crossed your arms, turning to him. “Once that’s done, I’ll help you escape.” He looked at you as you stepped back. “Good luck listening to the man babble on about how he’s such an extraordinary war hero.” Jacob shot out his grappling hook and took off towards Parliament.

            You watched him move about for a minute before heading towards your carriage. Turk glanced over at you from his newspaper.

            “Ready to go, Ma’am?” You opened the carriage door.

            “Not yet. We still have something to do.” You explained. Turk raised an eyebrow at ‘we’. “You worry too much, Turk.” You changed into more appropriate clothes in the carriage before stepping out. You adjusted your hat and turned to face Turk. “Be ready to leave when I return.” Stepping into the Houses of Parliament was considerably easy for you thanks to you and Crawford’s influences over London. The police didn’t even blink twice as you walked into the inner courtyard.

            “Mrs. Starrick.” The head police officer greeted. You smiled and curtsied. He bowed in response. “Sorry to be blunt, but it’s not safe to be here. There’s a threat to the Earl’s life, and that threat may very well stretch to you.” You nodded your head in understanding.

            “I’m aware of this threat. It’s claimed the lives of my friends already. However, there’s no point living in fear, right? I can’t spend the rest of my life cooped up in my house.” You explained. The man cleared his throat.

            “I hadn’t considered that fact, Ma’am.”

            “Understandable. I’ll do my best to stay alive.” You promised with a wink. “You boys stay safe.” You waved as you walked into Parliament. The walls stretched high, and there were several dignitaries and politicians all gathered for the voting of the bill. You made your way to the hallway that led to the room the Earl was in.

            Templars greeted you as you made your way past them to the room. Waiting by the door, you pulled out a hat from your coat. As soon as Jacob stepped out of the room, you switched his hats and attached the Templar emblem to his coat. He looked down at the Emblem.

            “I hope you’re not thinking of recruitment.” He joked as you put your arm in the crook of his elbow and motioned him forward. You snorted softly as you turned down a hallway, avoiding the Templars when you could.

            “Unfortunately, there’s a limited amount of rogue assassins that they’ll allow to join the group.” You said as you lead the way. “We’re going to slip out of here with you acting as my Templar security.” You explained. Jacob nodded his head softly as the two of you exited the building. Together, the two of you avoided the wandering eyes as you stepped out of the building and made your way to the carriage.

            Once the two of you got to the carriage, Turk looked at Jacob with suspicious eyes. You sent him your own warning looked before you stepped into the carriage with Jacob. “What will be Starrick’s next move?” Jacob questioned when you took a seat. Turk moved the carriage off down the road.

            “All that man cares about is the Shroud.” You said. You looked out the window with a distant look. “The past events have put a strain on the relationship.” Jacob looked at you for a moment before backing you up against the carriage seat with his hands placed on either side of you.

            “Did I play a role in that?” He asked playfully. He kissed your neck softly, brushing his fingers on the back of your neck where your brand sat. You chuckled.

            “I commend you for being able to take down most of Crawford’s tops, but I am one of the few people you can’t stop.” You explained. He leaned back in his seat across from you, lightly holding your hands.

            “How long do you intend on protecting the man?” He asked curiously.

            “What I intend on doing is seeing this till the end.” You answered. Jacob tilted his head, not liking your answer.

            “You’ll have to choose a side eventually.”

            You tutted softly. “The Brotherhood and the Order always think it’s one side of the other.” You chided. “Turk will drop you off where you choose; just let him know.” You pulled your hand away from his and prepared to change back into more comfortable clothes. When you noticed Jacob hadn’t moved, you turned back to him. “Were you expecting a show?”

            Jacob smiled and scratched his beard. “I’m actually more interested in helping.” You paused for a minute looking at him before a small smirk came on your face.

            “I wish I had time, but I have another funeral to plan.”

            “That’s fine. I guess I can also plan other things.” You watched him exit the carriage. You looked out the window, watching him run off elsewhere. In the back of your mind, you wondered what other plans he had.

            “Turk,” You began, opening the window to speak with him. “Let’s make another trip to the funeral home.” The funeral home was getting used to seeing your face as you arranged another funeral. It wasn’t until nighttime that you had finished all the planning. You glanced at other coffins, wondering if you should prepare one for Roth and Crawford.

            You shook your head and stepped out of the funeral home, making your way home. When you got home, you poured yourself a glass of alcohol, downing it in one gulp. You made your way upstairs to the bedroom you had currently been sleeping in.

            Crawford and you had been sleeping in separate bedrooms since the fallout. You opened your door and saw Crawford sleeping in your bed. You looked at him then glanced back towards another bedroom. Sighing, you moved to sit on the bed and looked at the man. You pushed Crawford’s hair back and saw the exhaustion on his face.

            “You’re going to overwork yourself at this rate.” You muttered.

            “I won’t if you’re here for me.” You watched as Crawford opened his eyes, taking your hand to kiss it. “I miss my wife.” He explained as his eyes meet yours.

            “You should be more concerned about the Order and find the Shroud.” You told him. The sheets shifted as Crawford sat up on the bed.

            “This marriage…our marriage…it goes beyond the Order.” He kissed you softly. “I love you. I want you to return to the bedroom.” You looked at him. He looked at you desperate when he saw you were making no move to forgive him. “(Y/N), I’ll fix any wrongdoings towards you.” You stared into his eyes.

            “Are you being serious?” You finally asked. Crawford slowly smiled.

            “Yes. I promise.” You hummed in response and pulled him into a hug. He hugged you tightly, and you stared at the wall momentarily before a dark frown came over your face.


	21. Tea with Just a Touch of Cyanide

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boy I thought this was a lot longer  
> Ummm I won't update this weekend, but Monday you'll get two chapters!

            The backstage of the theatre bustled as several actors moved about. You sat at the dining table Roth had set on the main stage. Roth eagerly bounced around the stage.

            “Has Jacob come to visit you yet?” You asked as you twirled an empty glass. Roth turned to you beaming.

            “No, but I am so looking forward to it.” You nodded your head in response then looked past the stage before you stood.

            “I’m warning you now Roth.” He turned to face you. “If you hurt that man, things between us will go sour with haste.” Roth looked at you puzzled before a realization comes to him. He smiled at you giddy.

            “Darling, I always thought your heart died years ago.” Roth laughed loudly. “Jacob, huh? That man is a miracle doctor being able to get it to beat again.” You rolled your eyes annoyed at him as the two of you stood on opposite sides of the table.

            “You were made for the theatre Roth.”

            “I’ll only have the best performance for you and Starrick.” He said with a smile. You leaned over the table menacingly.

            “Roth…” You growled in warning. The two of you were interrupted by the appearance of Jacob. You stepped back away from the table as your face softened. “Jacob.” You said quietly.

            “Is there anyone in London you don’t know?” Jacob asked as he approached the two of you. Roth grinned at Jacob.

            “Ah! Our honored guest has arrived!” Roth stepped forward and pulled up a chair for him. “Come, sit.” You watched the encounter a bit on the fence as Roth poured Jacob a drink. Roth leaned forward towards him. “I’ve had my eye on you for some time. I find your heroics in battling the great Crawford Starrick quite magnificent.”

            Jacob looked at the man with a confused look. “I’ve been picking off your soldiers one by one. Doesn’t that make you angry.” Roth gave a hearty laugh.

            “On the contrary, surprise is the spice of life.” He sighed and rolled his eyes while waving his hands about. “Now Mr. Starrick, that’s a different story. I’m drowning in directives. All terribly boring. Let’s say we work together and bring him down.”

            “I’m not so sure about that…” Jacob’s eyes met yours for a moment before moving back to look at Roth. “The people around Starrick aren’t the most trustworthy.” You scowled at Jacob as he looked at you and Roth. Roth stepped up to Jacob with a serious face.

            “My friend, if I fail to provide you with the chance to cause Starrick some pain,” He looked off to the side and disbelief then charged up to Jacob, waving his hand towards himself. “Well, you can charge into this theatre and kill me yourself.” Jacob met Roth’s gaze.

            “What do you get out of all this?”

            “The chance to have a little fun with the bravest man in London!” He pointed at you with a wide grin. “Vetted by the strongest woman in London!”

            “Roth.” You began, ready to intervene.

            “You have a deal.” Jacob interrupted. You looked over at him bewildered. Roth smirked at you then began to walk off stage.

            “Lewis! My Carriage!” He turned to face you and Jacob. “Shall we?” He asked. “(Y/N), will you be joining us?” You shook your head, slightly annoyed.

            “I have better things to do than run around with you lads while you play and destroy my husband’s empire.” You replied.

            “Darling, why aren’t you stopping me then?” Roth taunted, only earning a stern scowl from you. It only made Roth laugh hard. “You’ve been so feisty lately. I can’t wait to see all the trouble you’ll be brewing up.” You huffed a sigh and rolled your eyes.

            “Enjoy yourselves, gentlemen.” You said as you exited the stage. You left the theatre and made your way towards an old church that stood in a rough part of town. You opened the doors and saw the few people that prayed there.

            Scanning the crowd, you found who you were looking for. You stepped forward and moved to sit next to Turk as he was on his knees praying. You stared at the statue of the Crucifix that stood on the altar, waiting for the man to finish. Little whispers of prayers could be heard amongst the stillness in the air.

            “Are you sure you want to do this?” Turk asked as he leaned back, finished with his prayer. “There’s still time to turn back.” You sighed softly.

            “It’s long overdue. Besides, they won’t dally around when it comes to chasing me down. It’s inevitable.” You reached into your coat pocket and pulled out a letter for the man. “Take care with delivering it.” You instructed. He nodded his head towards the altar.

            “You know…I was praying for you.” He said. You smiled softly.

            “My soul has long since been damned, but I appreciate you for trying.” Turk looked at the letter before pocketing it and pushing himself to his feet.

            “No soul is completely damned. There’s always a chance for redemption.” He said. You looked up at him but chose not to say anything. Turk bowed slightly. “Well then, I hope this isn’t the last goodbye for the two of us.”

            “I don’t believe it will be.” You promised him. He nodded his head and left you alone in the church. You stretched quietly before standing and making your way out of the church. You looked up at the night sky and wondered if Jacob was still with Roth.

            You headed back to the theatre where Roth’s right-hand man, Lewis, instructed you towards a train station. By the time you arrived, you saw Jacob standing alone with Roth leaving with a train. You climbed up and stood next to him.

            “So, what did the two of you do?” You asked casually. Jacob lifted an eyebrow slightly as he looked down at you.

            “If you’re so concerned about what we did, perhaps you should join us on the next activity.” He suggested with a chuckle. You stepped in front of him, forcing him to meet your eyes.

            “Listen, Jacob, Roth has very erratic behaviors.” You warned. “Not everyone can be his friend.” That didn’t seem to deter Jacob as he smiled at you, leaning down to meet your gaze at eye level.

            “Are you jealous?” You blinked confused.

            “You flatter yourself.” You replied with a scoff. Jacob chuckled before kissing your lips lightly.

            “Don’t worry. You have my attention.” You stepped back away from him, openly annoyed. You waved your finger in front of his face.

            “Don’t forget what I said. Roth is mental.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Roth is still bae to me tbch


	22. Told You So

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yello!  
> As promised, you'll be getting two chapters today (づ｡◕‿‿◕｡)づ

            You swiftly shifted your body to avoid the papers that Starrick threw in frustration. You were wondering why the housemaids were calling you so desperately. Something must’ve happened to his empire again.

            “What’s the matter, Crawford?” You asked calmly. His eyes swerved in your direction.

            “Hattie, Benjamin, and Chester have all been taken by Roth!” He boomed in frustration. He pointed at you. “(Y/N), I gave you the responsibility of keeping that man in line.” You placed your hands behind your back while straightening your posture.

            “Finding the Shroud is more important right now.” You pointed out. He looked at you with a raised eyebrow, clearly not convinced. You sighed softly, dropping your shoulders a bit. “I will deal with Roth at another time. He is only throwing a tantrum currently.” You continued. Starrick stepped up to you, his hand roughly hitting you across the face. You stumbled back a bit from the blow.

            “I tire of hearing your excuses.” He sneered upset. You touched the side of your cheek, the burn from his palm felt like fire. “I demand that you do some actual work and stop playing around.” You clenched your teeth, ignoring the pain as you stood straight again and stared him in the eyes unfazed.

            “Is that all?” You asked tightly. He looked at you for a minute before his face relaxed.

            “I’m sorry.” He apologized. “I never meant to lose my temper so terribly.” You avoided his eyes.

            “Can I be excused?”

            “…No,” Crawford answered. You scoffed softly and walked towards the door while shaking your head. Crawford followed you to the door, slamming his hand against the door, preventing you from opening it. You kept your back to him, keeping your gaze on the door.

            “Is there something else you’d like to discuss with me?” You questioned. He kissed the side of your neck.

            “…I love you.” You didn’t say anything or moved. Crawford reluctantly removed his hand, and you opened the door. “The Queen will be having a party at Buckingham Palace.” He called out as you walked down the hall. You stopped and turned to face him. “You should prepare your dress for it.”

            “Of course, Dear.” You replied, continuing your steps down the hallway. You stepped out of the house and walked down the street, a bit lost in thought. Your guard was down, so you weren’t expecting to run into Jacob. You looked up at him a bit surprised. He raised an eyebrow at you.

            “What happened to your cheek?” You touched your cheek, supposing that it was not matching your original skin color currently.

            “Nothing. Just a domestic squabble.” You explained.

            “About?”

            “Nothing to concern yourself about, Honey.” You gave him a questioning look. “Instead, why not tell me why you look so down?” Jacob looked a bit apprehensive about telling you. You pulled him along with you to the rooftop of one of the buildings you owned. You took a seat on the ledge and waited for him to answer you.

            “Roth blew up a factory that had children in it.” Jacob finally said after a long silence between the two of you. You lit a cigarette, taking a long drag before looking at him with a small smirk.

            “I assume children being harmed is your limit, hmm?”

            “Of course!” He snapped. “They were innocent.”    

            “As if Roth cared.” You replied. You shrugged while playing with the cigarette. “I did tell you before that the prick was mental.” He sighed and rubbed his temples.

            “Roth is putting on a show at the Alhambra tonight. He invited me with a dead crow.”

            “Sounds like Roth.” You said. You put out the cigarette and pulled yourself to your feet. “The theatre, huh? Well, you’ll have to put a stop to that now won’t you?”

            “You’re okay with me assassinating Roth?” You looked at him with a smirk and kissed him quickly.

            “I know Roth, and what he’ll do in retaliation to your rebellion is something to be wary of.” You explained.

            “I never thought you’d be scared of someone,” Jacob said. You snorted.

            “I’m not, but I know better than to agitate a hungry animal.”

            “I’ll heed your advice next time.” You nodded your head and hugged him while looking up at him. He grinned as he looked down at you. He kissed your forehead, and you buried your face in his chest, taking in his scent. You relished in the feeling of him all around you before pulling back.

            “You have an event to prepare for.” You said.

            “Are you going to join me?” You smirked and looked at the sky.

            “You might see me there.” You told him. He nodded his head, and you waved goodbye as you headed back to the house. It’s been a while since you were in your relaxation room. The housemaids had cleaned it out well though. You closed the blinds and lied on the floor, staring up at the ceiling in complete silence. You continued to look up at the ceiling even as you heard the door to the room open and close behind whoever came in.

            “(Y/N)…” Crawford began. “Where did you go?” You didn’t say anything. “Where?!” He asked more urgently.

            “Why the sudden questions?” You asked, still lying on the floor. “You’ve never questioned where I’ve disappeared to before.” You sat up. “Do you not trust me anymore because your men are dropping like rocks?” Crawford walked briskly over to you, shoving back to the ground with a gun placed in the center of your forehead.

            “Did you ever have any intention of protecting what we’ve built?” You looked at him with an expressionless face. You reached up and touched the side of his cheek.

            “Crawford, seeing you break down like this is not something I approve of.” You began. “If you let something like this get to you, then perhaps you don’t deserve the title of Grand Master.” He glared at you and took the safety off.

            “Are you telling me not to suspect you of sabotaging me?”

            “No, you can suspect me.” You replied with a grin. “You’d be wrong though.” He looked at you before removing the gun and leaving you alone in the room. You tilted your head back at the ceiling and giggled a bit.

            When evening came, you sat in front of the Alhambra at the fountain. You were in your assassin’s clothes and twirled a mask in your hand. When Jacob stood beside you, you stopped twirling it.

            “We’ll be needing two of those to get in.” He greeted. You looked at him with a smile and pulled out the second mask from your coat pocket.

            “I’m not so talented to twirl two, Honey.” You said as you handed him one. He put it on, and you licked your lips. “You know we should keep these afterward.” Jacob rolled his eyes and helped put your mask on you.

            “Later.”

            “So not a no?” Jacob dragged you along as you walked into the Alhambra with the rest of the masked group. Jacob looked in awe of the inside of the theatre that was full of individuals. You’ve been to a number of Roth’s plays. The prick had talent.

            “Mesdames et Messieurs, ladies and gentlemen,” Roth boomed. “Welcome to the Alhambra Music Hall!”

            “His performance has begun.” You muttered. You touched Jacob’s arm. “Hey, get to a better vantage point. Let’s see what the dumb bastard is up to.” You patted his back and watched him go forward.

            “Tonight!” Roth continued. “Tonight we have, for one night only, a very special performance of Corvus the Trickster. While some of the effects may be visceral and highly disturbing,”

            “You’re the disturbing one, Roth.” You muttered as you checked the exits to make sure they would stay open.

            “Do not be alarmed, my good people. Fear not! This is the purest form of entertainment. Tonight’s performance immortalizes and is for the benefit of a young fellow very near and dear to my heart. Any concerns or complaints may be addressed to him, ha-ha! Jacob, dear boy, tonight is for you!”

            You rolled your eyes at Roth’s speech. “He’s gone off the deep end.” You realized with a shake of your head. “I guess falling for an assassin does that.” You eliminated any guards near the exits and met Jacob on the second floor.

            “There are four people dressed like Roth.” He explained. “They could be decoys or one could be Roth.”

            “We’ll split the job, half and half.” You responded. He nodded his head, and the two of you broke apart to eliminate the threats. You moved through the crowd, not even being noticed by the first guy as you dragged him into a utility closet and snapped his neck. The second guy only took a throwing knife to the head. He dropped to the ground like a rock.

            You made your way back to Jacob and saw him take down the last of the decoys. He looked frustrated as he saw the last guy wasn’t Roth.

            “Roth, show yourself!” He yelled.

            Roth stepped out onto the stage, removing his mask as two Blighters joined him. You could already tell this was not going to end in a good manner.

            “I hope you have enjoyed your evening so far, ladies and gentlemen.” Roth addressed as he smiled at the audience. “I know I have. Now before our final act, I would like to toast all of you brave people who joined us tonight to celebrate life…and death!” He motioned to several Blighters in the theatre. “Go on, toast them!” You watched them began burning the stage.

            “I should have never underestimated the extent of the man’s insanity.” You muttered as the theatre began to burn.

            “Your move, Jacob, my dear!” Roth said, his voice full of anger. “BURN! BURN! BURN!”

            “Hop to it, Honey.” You gestured towards Roth. Jacob nodded his head and took off while you hopped down to the ground floor. You drew your gun and fired on any Blighter who blocked the entrance.

            Waving down the crowd, you managed to get the theatre empty with relative ease. You gripped your gun as you moved back in and looked for Jacob. You found him just as he landed on the second-floor balcony. The two of you made eye contact, and you smirked at him.

            “Come along, now.” You urged. He escaped along with you out of the theatre. The two of you stood near the fountain and watched the Alhambra burn. You sighed and rubbed your face. “I no longer have a place to watch good theatre anymore. What a shame.” Jacob looked at you before chuckling softly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Go ahead and click next chapter!


	23. Who to Trust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter ready to go! (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧

            You sat on a bookcase as Mr. and Mrs. Disraeli entered the room with Henry and the twins. Mrs. Disraeli’s eyes landed on you, and you waved slightly at her. She gave you a teasing look of disapproval.

            “I thought you heeded my warning.” She said as she shook your hand. You played with an unlit cigarette in your hands.

            “I haven’t the foggiest clue as to what you’re speaking about, Madam.” You replied. She looked at you with a bit of a pout before turning to the twins with a smile.

            “Such an unexpected delight to visit the both of you. What is the ‘News on the Street’?” She asked giddy. You chuckled at the reminder of how adorable you found the woman to be.

            “Mrs. Disraeli,” Evie began. “We have discovered that there is something inside Buckingham Palace that could…threaten the-.”

            “What my sister’s failing to say,” Jacob interrupted, “Is that we require entrance into the ball tonight.” Mrs. Disraeli laughed.

            “Impossible! Even if there were any invitation cards remaining, which there are not, someone of your lowly station…”

            “If that damn Gladstone is attending this evening, they can have my card.” Mr. Disraeli said with a huff. Jacob looked at him pleased then turned to his sister.

            “Perfect. Then I’ll go alone.” Evie rolled her eyes. You were starting to believe that the two of them were having a fight.

            “Mrs. Disraeli, if you would be kind enough to inform my darling brother of the location of the Gladstone’s residence, perhaps he can use his considerable skill to commandeer their cards,” Evie explained. Mrs. Disraeli looked absolutely ecstatic at the thought of the twins in action.

            “What fun!” She squealed. “Did you hear that Dizzy? We’re going to ‘pinch’ the Gladstones’ invitations!” Jacob looked at Evie.

            “Thank you for volunteering me, sweet sister,” Jacob said through tight lips. Evie smiled triumphantly.

            “Oh, a pleasure, brother dearest.” She turned back to Mrs. Disraeli. “Now Mrs. Disraeli, if you would excuse me, I must visit the Maharajah. It occurs to me that he may have a second set of plans to a certain vault.” Evie left the room. You wondered quietly what exactly the two had argued about. Jacob looked over at you.

            “Wait for me here.” He instructed. You placed your hands up.

            “As you wish.” Mrs. Disraeli looked at you, and you chose to ignore her gaze. Jacob escorted the couple out, leaving you with Henry. You got off the bookshelf, ready to go to Jacob’s room when Henry spoke up.

            “Did you always know it was in Buckingham Palace?” He asked as he read a book. His eyes lifted to meet yours. You gave him a lopsided grin as you stepped up to him.

            “Uh, I think you already know the answer to that.” You replied. Henry closed his book and set it down.

            “You seriously intend on allowing Starrick to get the Shroud?” Henry asked in disbelief. You stared at the ring on your finger.

            “That’s a good question, Mr. Green.” He shook his head. “I’ll be in Jacob’s room if you need me.”

            “Mrs. Starrick, that attitude of yours may end with your untimely death,” Henry mentioned. You smirked.

            “Was that an attempt to dissuade me? Because the possibility of my death is not something I fear. Rather, I welcome it.”

            “One of the tops from the Brotherhood is coming to speak with you,” Henry said. “I managed to get in contact with them. They are very interested in coming out to meet with you.”

            “The damage is already done, Mr. Green. There was no need to bother with my relationship with the Brotherhood. You’ll only be even more disappointed with my answer.” You explained, a bit tired of the roundabout with him.

            “Good luck.” You replied. You walked out of the train car and headed for Jacob’s. As soon as you reached the room, you threw yourself on the bed a gave a loud sigh. You drifted to sleep as you waited for him.

            Consciousness did return to you when you felt him climb into bed with you. He pulled you back against his chest, and he buried his face in the crook of your neck. “Wanna help me put on my suit?” He asked when he got comfortable. You played with his hand and chuckled.

            “My specialty is getting people out of their clothes, not into them.” You said. “You managed to get everything set up then.”

            “Yes…” He bit your neck suddenly. “You know I’m going to kill your husband tonight.” You sat up and looked at him from where he was lying on the ground. “I won’t let you interfere with that.”

            “Oh ho ho!” You said amused, biting your bottom lip. “This is a first. You’re openly telling me to stay out of the way. Honey, are you scared I’m going to stop you?” Jacob sat up.

            “I never know what you’re thinking.” He started. You tilted your head giving him a curious look. “I’m just giving you the warning now that I’ll stop you if you try to save Starrick. I don’t know who you’re loyal to.” You smiled softly and kissed his forehead before getting out of the bed. “(Y/R/N), I’m being serious.” You turned back to him.

            “…Remember? I don’t like being called by that name.” You replied. “Now, let’s get you into your suit.” Jacob looked at you for a moment before reluctantly getting up and allowing you to help him dress.

            “What are you going to do after the death of Starrick?” He asked. You chuckled and continued to tie his bowtie.

            “Is there a guarantee he will die here tonight?” You replied. Jacob groaned softly which only made you smile. “If there was to be an untimely death, then there would be a lot of clean up I would have to do. That’s really all there is to it.” You patted his chest as you finished his bowtie. “Now, I do have to return home like a good wife and greet my husband.” You didn’t wait for Jacob to respond and left the room with haste. You jumped off the train onto a rooftop and sighed momentarily before continuing on home.

            To your surprise, Crawford was already waiting for you when you returned home.

            “Why aren’t you dressed?” He asked when you walked into the house.

            “I’m not going tonight, sorry.”

            “Why?” You stepped up to him and made sure his suit was in good standing order.

            “I have some business to take care of when it comes to the Frye twins’ elimination.” You smirked. “I’ll be playing security so you can get to the Shroud. I won’t let them have it.” Crawford smiled and kissed you.

            “The Order will reach a new height tonight.” He promised. You nodded your head and paused.

            “…May the Father of Understanding guide you.” You stated. He took your head in his hands and kissed you deeply. You sighed into the kiss and pulled him close to you. “You don’t want to be late.” You murmured as the two of you broke apart.

            “I’ll see to it that the council allows you to remain in London, at my side,” Crawford spoke. You chuckled.

            “It’s highly unlikely they’ll respect that wish.” Crawford gave you a confident look as he made his way to the door.

            “With London in my control, everything is possible.” Crawford got into his carriage, and you waved as it left. You stared as the carriage disappeared into the night before heading upstairs and pulling out your newest assassin uniform. You rolled out the new equipment on the table. You acquired a grappling hook and dual hidden blades which you spent some time attaching them to your gauntlets. You hummed softly as you continued the installments to your new clothes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! ~(˘▾˘~)


	24. An Unexpected Decision

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had to post early cause it's final project time, and I haven't started my piece AT ALL (╯°□°）╯︵ ┻━┻

            The roof of Buckingham Palace had several Templar bodies lying on top of it. You sat on the ledge with a curious look as you saw several people pointing to where there was smoke rising across the pond from the party.

            “Looks like they got started before me.” You said aloud. You used your grappling hook to swing down to the party. When you landed, someone stepped in front of you. You looked up, surprised to see the Queen.

            “What is going on, Mrs. Starrick?” She asked gracefully. She placed her hands together, and her security behind her gave you a threatening look. “Should I be concerned about the state of my palace?” You smiled and bowed in front of Queen Victoria. She was looking as magnificent as ever.

            “Good Evening, Your Majesty.” You greeted. “It appears my husband is up to no good.” You explained. She gave you a questioning look.

            “What do you mean?” She asked.

            “My husband wants to kill you.” You deadpanned. The guards around the Queen moved to protect her while she looked at you surprised. You put your hands up in surrender. “I have no intention of doing so.” You assured her.

            “He had these intentions, and yet you continued to stand by his side?” She asked. “That doesn’t give me any confidence to trust you.” You only shrugged.

            “What can I say…he kept my interest.” You replied. You bowed slightly. “Now, if you’ll excuse me.”

            “You should join me for some tea, Mrs. Starrick.” She called after you. You stopped and turned back.

            “Someday.” You replied with a forced smile. You turned back and headed across the pond. You stepped onto the small island, and there were six Templars that greeted you.

            “Madam, we were told not to let you in by the Grand Master.” One spoke.

            “Yes, he said it was for your safety.” You rolled your eyes and shot your hand at the first one’s neck, shooting your hidden blade out. The men looked at your startled.

            “Crawford really needs to work on his lies.” You said softly as you turned and sliced another’s neck. The men charged. They were skilled but no match for you. You swung the blood off of your blades and looked at the bodies around you. Your eyes drifted to where the smoke was coming from.

            There was another entrance into the vault, and it didn’t require any explosions. It was simply a door in the ground. You went through it and heard noises like a fight was going on. You walked down the hall, and the noises got louder. You reached the open hall and stared at the orbs that the twins were fighting against. Your eyes fell on Crawford’s back as he fought the twins.

            The Shroud sat around his shoulders, so his wounds were healing fast anytime the twins managed to strike him. You sat on the ledge and watched the fight. It didn’t look like the twins were getting anywhere with their attacks. Your eyes drifted around the room, and you were surprised to see Henry watching the fight down below, ready to jump in. You smirked softly, sliding off the ledge and landing quietly.

            “Mr. Green.” You greeted quietly as you walked over. He looked at your surprised then prepared to fight you. You shook your head. “I’m not here to fight.”

            “I find that hard to believe. You’ve found the Shroud. There’s no reason for you to let Starrick die here since you serve the best interest of the Order.” Henry explained. You bit your lips to prevent a grin and leaned towards Henry.

            “You’re right, Mr. Green.” You began. You giggled a bit. “However, if I acted as everyone expected, it wouldn’t be any fun.” Your face grew serious. “And he did something unforgivable. But what I plan to do doesn’t matter, what will you do, Mr. Green?” He clenched his knife in his hand.

            “I will assist Evie and Jacob.” You nodded your head in approval of his answer.

            “Well,” You started with a smile, “Will you help me help them?” Henry looked at you with confusion covering his face.

            “GET. OUT. OF. MY. CITY.” Both of your attentions were pointed towards Crawford. He had Evie and Jacob in his hands, choking them. You looked back at Henry and motioned your head over towards the fight.

            “You shouldn’t waste any time.” You told him. He looked at you frustrated and grabbed your shirt collar.

            “You shouldn’t waste any time!” He repeated before running forward leaving you a bit startled and surprised. You turned to watch him throw a knife into Crawford’s shoulder, making him release the twins. You chuckled softly as you watched Henry fight Crawford to give the twins time to gather themselves. Just as Henry was tossed to the side by Crawford, you moved behind Crawford, taking off the Shroud.

            “I can’t have you heal from this.” You said as your eyes met. Your blade punctured Crawford’s chest. He looked down at the blade sticking out of his chest in complete shock. You pulled the blade out and set him carefully on the ground as time froze around all of you. Crawford held your hand tightly as the twins stepped forward surprised at your appearance.

            “Why?!” Crawford demanded both saddened and angry at your actions. “I thought you loved me.” You smiled at him softly and shook your head.

            “I was fond of you, Crawford, but it wasn’t love.” You responded. “I thought I could stand by your side, but you’re a coward.” You frowned, and your eyes grew dark with malice. “You tried to eliminate my sister. That is something I can never forgive.”

            “I did it for you!” He argued. “I DID IT FOR LONDON!” You scoffed.

            “You did it for yourself.” You remarked. He glared at you. “London will perish without me.”

            Jacob frowned. “You flatter yourself.” Crawford looked at him before staring you in the eyes.

            “I’ll see you in Hell, Mrs. Starrick.” He sneered as the grip he had on your hand loosened. You let his hand go as you nodded your head.

            “I’ll meet you there, Mr. Starrick.” Time resumed around you, and you stood with a sigh, looking at the blood on your hands. Jacob looked at you.

            “Were you originally planning to do this?” He asked a bit hopeful. You looked at him then gave an exhausted chuckle while shaking your head.

            “No, but there has been a change of plans.” You shrugged and looked at Crawford’s body. “It can’t be helped.”

            “What do you mean?” Jacob asked confused. You took a deep breath and looked at him.

            “I never meant any harm.” You moved swiftly. You sent your foot into Jacob’s chest, knocking him to the ground. He fell to the ground with a grunt. You quickly knocked him out before he could retaliate. Quickly, you drew your gun and pointed it at Evie to prevent her from charging. “Don’t do it.” You warned her. Evie looked at you with a frown as you picked up the Shroud.

            “Why?!” She demanded. You gave her a remorseful smile.

            “Be safe Evie.” You replied instead. “Tell Jacob that I’ll miss him.”

.

.

.

            “To think, I was actually beginning to trust her,” Jacob said with a scornful laugh. He, Henry, and Evie stood together just after meeting with the Queen at a loss by your actions.

            “Calm down,” Evie responded.

            “I can’t keep calm, Evie.” He put his hands in his pocket annoyed. “She ran off with the Shroud. Have you forgotten that she is working for the General of the Cross?! For all we know, this was her original goal to begin with. Goddammit!”

            “Enough, Jacob.” The three looked over to see George Westhouse approaching them. The twins automatically got tense considering they left without his approval to liberate London. The man looked at the two of them. “Although I was quite cross when the two of you abandoned your roles to disobey me and the council, I’m happy you did. The Grand Master is dead, and London is liberated from Templar's hands.”

            “But the Shroud is gone,” Jacob mentioned. George nodded his head.

            “The Shroud is in good hands. (Y/R/N) is the best person to have it.”

            “I don’t understand,” Henry said.

            “Neither do I,” Evie added in agreement.

            “Every action (Y/R/N) has done has been for the survival of her and her sister.” George began. “Her banishment was made by an official who wanted her dead in order to advance in his own malicious agenda. That official has been taken care of. The council isn’t worried because no matter what, she has trust in the brotherhood.”

            “I find that hard to believe.” Jacob scoffed with a roll of his eyes.

            George gave him a knowing smile. “Then why else would she have helped the two of you the way she has?” He asked. “She could’ve killed you, but she didn’t. She wouldn’t kill unless it was absolutely necessary to keep her position with the Order.” He crossed his arms. “She didn’t completely eliminate the London Brotherhood.” He added.

            “What?” Henry said surprised. “I witnessed her cut down my brothers and sisters!”

            “No,” George said with the shake of his head, “It was a trick. They only appeared dead. There are several natural plants in the world that can display a fake death. One of her allies happens to be a great doctor. And botany happens to be one of his hobbies.” George smiled. “She is a master assassin after all.” The three looked at each other in shock at the revelations. Jacob looked at George a bit on the fence.

            “So…does that mean we can go find her?” He asked hopeful. George looked at Jacob surprised but sadly shook his head.

            “Sorry Jacob, I don’t think you should.” He replied. “She works better when no one knows what she’s planning.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't the end guys! I wouldn't leave y'all hanging like this! ヾ(⌐■_■)ノ♪


	25. Showtime

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wooow  
> I can't believe I managed to write this in the morning today (ᵔᴥᵔ)  
> Hope you guys enjoy this chapter as well!

            It was dark except for the light illuminating you. You sat, strapped in a chair with an IV drip in your left arm. Your eyes fluttered softly before you slowly blinked awake. It took a moment for your eyes to acclimate to the light. Your eyes fell on the IV bag and then the needle piercing the skin in your arm. It was not exactly what you were expecting after being knocked out as soon as you came back, but nothing really surprised you anymore when dealing with the Templars.

            “The Order should really work on their greetings.” You said, loud enough for whoever was in the room to hear you. Your voice seemed to have been their cue to begin because the lights slowly rose in the room, revealing the Templar’s council. They were standing on a high rise balcony while you sat in the open area below them. You looked straightforward as the General of the Cross stepped forward. He was dressed head to toe in expensive clothes and did not look at all pleased to see you. He gripped the balcony ledge tightly.

            “(Y/N), you abandoned your post in London.” He bit out furious. You laughed.

            “London has been lost to the Brotherhood.” You informed him dismissively. “It was obvious the moment the Frye twins arrived.” He pointed at you.

            “I placed you there to prevent that.”

            “Spare me the lecture, General.” You interrupted. You shrugged and slouched in your chair a bit. “You know master assassins when you see on.” A small smirk came on your face. “You did brand one of them.” The General ignored your banter, favoring to ask for what he originally wanted.

            “Have you brought the Shroud?” He asked. “We must continue with our plans. I’m sending you to the next location after we recondition you. So, tell me where it is.”

            You popped up in your seat. “…I would never bring the Shroud to you degenerates.” You explained with a tilt of your head. A deep frown appeared on the General’s face. The other council members began to speak up.

            “Punishment!”

            “She has disobeyed us!”

            “How dare you not follow orders!”

            You rolled your eyes as the council grew louder with their demands for your punishment. These people loved to stand above everyone and would fight to their death in order to get their way. The General met your gaze, and you raised an eyebrow at him playfully, pushing him to do something. He shook his head.

            “I should’ve never let you out of my sight.” He muttered. You looked at all the council members before looking at the General again.

            “I never let you out of mine.” You told him with a wink. He placed his hand up, silencing the council.

            “You’ve become too free-willed.” He admitted as he lowered his hands. A doctor walked in and began fiddling with your IV, injecting something dark into the line that traveled into your arm. “I have no use for a weapon that won’t aim correctly.” You felt a bit short of breath. You tilted your head back and stared up at the ceiling.

            “General, you can search, and search, and search all you want.” You took a deep breath. “But you will never find it.” You sang while laughing as your heart slowed. You throat fully closed, and your breathing came to a stop as your eyes closed. You smiled softly.

            The General looked down at your lifeless body with contempt. “You were a good asset to the Order up until this point. What a waste.” He muttered. “We’ll need to send a team to London to find that Shroud.” He began instructing.

            Suddenly, your sister dropped down from a ceiling panel, grabbing the General’s attention. She was dressed in your old Assassin’s uniform.

            “My sister is not an object!” She yelled as she slashed the man’s throat. The General gripped his throat as blood slipped between his fingers. He gagged and looked at your sister in shock of seeing your face on someone else. The council members looked at her surprised. Your sister wasted no time to pull out two handhelds and began gunning down the council members as she walked around the balcony.

            When the ammo in the guns finished, she dropped them and pulled out two more firearms from her back holsters. She gunned down the rest of the council with ease. She took a deep breath after she finished before jumping over the ledge and running to the door behind you, opening it and allowing Turk inside. He nodded his head towards her then stared at the blood dripping from the ceiling.

            “We don’t have time.” Your sister urged pushing him towards you. The two of them rushed towards you, pulling you from the chair and lying you down on the ground. Turk set his medical equipment down and removed the IV from you. “What should I do?” Your sister asked unsurely. Turk looked up at her.

            “Just make sure the room is secure, and no one gets inside.” He instructed. He quickly injected you with Epinephrine before preparing a tube to go down your throat. Turk tilted your head back and pushed the tube inside. He began feeding you oxygen. “Come on, (Y/R/N). Come on.” He urged.

            It was silent for a few seconds, then your eyes shot open, and you choked on the tube. Turk gently pulled the tube out of your mouth. You choked a bit as you tried to catch your breath. Turk checked your eyes and began laughing in relief.

            “That…was one reckless plan, Ma’am,” Turk said as he sat back. You looked at him with a lopsided grin.

            “It was the only way I could get them all in one place.” You explained as you pushed your hair back. He patted you on the back. Your sister walks into the room with your weapons. She pushed them to your chest.

            “We’ve got company.” She explained as she reloaded her weapons. She looked at you and gave in, hugging you tightly. “Oh, that was a stupid plan, (Y/R/N).” She breathed in relief. “Thank God you’re okay.” You smiled and strapped your weapons onto you. “Bollocks, (Y/R/N). There’s so many of them here.” You cocked your gun.

            “Time to clean house.” You muttered with a shrug. The two of you opened the doors, firing on Templars that were trying to figure out what the commotion was. Turk stayed behind the two of you as you fired and fought your way of the building.

            It seemed like there was an endless stream of Templars ready to end your lives, but the three of you didn’t stop your fight. Turk took cover and waited for you and your sister to clear an area before following after them.

            “It was a lot easier to get in, might I add?!” (Y/N) yelled over the gunfire. You smiled and knocked down two Templars before putting a bullet in their heads. You ducked behind a corner as a spray of bullets almost got you.

            “I personally think it’s more fun if we get to put up a fight, no?” You replied. She rolled her eyes as she sliced down some men. You laughed and motioned Turk forward as you continued to clear a path. Together, you and your sister managed to tear down any threat that stood in the way of you three getting to an exit.

            Once you escaped, Turk led you two to where he had three horses waiting. The three of you escaped through the woods, taking a path that would definitely allow you to hide your trail from any lingering Templars.

            You rode through the night into the next morning where you came to a stop in the countryside nearby your sister’s home. You hopped off your horse and sat down in the open fields. Turk and (Y/N) sat on either side of you, enjoying the view in quiet.

            “Do you think that’ll be the last we hear of the Templars?” (Y/N) asked breaking the silence. You looked at her while you played with some grass strands.

            “Not in the slightest.” You replied. “This will definitely slow them down, but it’s not the end of the Templars.” You looked up at the sky. “There are many more of them. She looked at you as you smiled. “Thanks again for saving my arse. This plan went along swimmingly.” Turk and she laughed at you.

            “Are you okay?” Your sister asked. You looked at her with a grin.

            “It’s the first time in a long time that I’ve felt okay.” You answered. She hugged you tightly. Turk looked at his watch.   

            “So what do you plan on doing now, Ma’am?” He asked. You turn to him and nudged his shoulders.

            “I’m going to do what I do best.” You responded. You showed your hidden blade from your gauntlet and winked at him. “I’m going to kill some Templars.” (Y/N) looked at you eager.

            “It’s good to have you back to your old self.” She mentioned. You rustled her hair.

            “I think it’s about time I met my niece.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this feeling like a conclusion, but I'm still going to write another chapter because I can't forget my precious Jacob   
> (づ￣ ³￣)づ  
> No guarantee for tomorrow because I'm aiming for it to be a very long conclusion with some smut ༼ つ ◕_◕ ༽つ


	26. And Then...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so so so sorry about the delay  
> I've had an allergic reaction to God knows what and broke out in hives for like the past weekლ(ಠ益ಠლ)  
> Anyways here's the conclusion. I thought it would be filled with smut but honestly my body has been on an emotional shitstorm and it reflected in my story. Sorry....

            The sun shined brightly through the windows of the tea room of Buckingham Palace. You sat in your cushion chair, sipping on Earl Grey feeling at ease. Queen Victoria sat in her own chair and set down her tea.

            “Taking up on my offer for tea five years later…” She began with disbelief on her tongue. She looked at you. “It took quite a bit of work to clean up after your late husband.”

            “And I thank you for that.” You replied swiftly. “I had my own cleaning up to do as well.” You looked out over at the view of her gardens through the window. “I have been away from someone for a long time.” You muttered quietly. You tilted your head softly. “There’s little chance it would be a peaceful reunion.” The Queen looked at you curiously before finishing her tea.

            “…Be sure to send my regards to the Frye twins and Mr. Green, Dear.” You looked at her a bit surprised before setting down your glass and smiling softly.

            “Thank you for the tea, Your Majesty.” You said as you walked out of the tea room. You took to the streets and made your way to a florist where you picked up a bouquet of flowers. The streets bustled as you maneuvered through them to the city’s graveyard. You entered and walked through the pathways until you arrived at Roth’s grave. You looked at the lone tombstone and placed a flower on top of it.

            You watched it for a bit then walked towards another tombstone. You squatted down in front of Lucy’s grave. You played with a flower before placing it on her grave and continuing on. The silence was peaceful and calming as you made your way to your last destination. The Starrick’s Burial Vault was still being maintained as you could see with the fresh paint over it.

            You stepped inside and walked to the main grave that was Crawford’s. To his right was Pearl’s grave. You placed a flower on her grave then placed the rest of the bouquet on Crawford’s grave. You patted the top of the cement that covered his coffin.

            “London is prevailing.” You said as you placed your hand down. You placed your hands in your pocket as you looked at his tomb. The memories of the time the two of you spent together fluttered through your head, and you closed your eyes to stop them. “…Sorry.” You turned and walked out of the tomb, lighting a cigarette as you walked down the streets.

            You walked to the train tracks and waited. When the train hideout arrived, you hopped on and entered it. The Rooks gave you looks of surprise as you moved train car to train car. You gave them warning stares in case they felt like attacking you, but no one did. It took a while, but you did find a friendly face on board.

            “Hello, Ned.” Ned looked up at you surprised.

            “Well, aren’t you a sight?” He said as he shook your hand. “It’s been some time.”

            “Indeed.” You replied. “Where’s Jacob or Evie?” Ned laughed and shook his head.

            “I’ve got to catch you up on some things.” He said. “Evie went to India with Mr. Green to be with the brotherhood there. They’ve also gotten married as of late.”

            “Congratulations….” You responded surprised. “…And Jacob?”

            “Ah, he doesn’t live here anymore.” Ned wrote something down on a piece of paper then turns back to you, pushing the paper to your hand. You looked down to see an address on the piece of paper.

            “Why doesn’t he live here anymore?” You asked curiously. Ned scratched the back of his head.

            “I think it’s best if you talk to him so you can find out yourself.” You were still curious to ask more, but you said goodbye and headed to the address. You approached a house that was in a rather well off area of London. You looked at the house from around the corner. It was modestly large. You wondered if he got a bonus after saving the Queen.

            Just as you were about to approach the house, the door opened, revealing a woman and a child. You backed around a wall and watched the woman walk down the street with the little boy.

            “He looks exactly like his father.” You muttered with a chuckle. When the two were out of sight, you walked up to the house, slipping in when you unlocked a window. You stepped into a room that had several kids’ toys lying around. You stepped around them and exited the room. The house had a homey feel to it. You moved about the house, exploring the rooms. Using Eagle Vision, you knew Jacob wasn’t home.

            The kitchen seemed to be well used. You observed the ingredients that were being prepared for a meal.

            “This is good for him.” You whispered to yourself. “This is good. I couldn’t give him this kind of life.” You reminded yourself. You bit the bottom of your lip and exited the kitchen, exploring more rooms.

            Soon, you left the house and headed for a café to visit your sister for lunch witch your niece. You distracted yourself from the unpleasant thoughts as you walked down the streets of London. The café your sister chose was a small one that didn’t seem to popular, but the food looked good enough. You stepped into the café and chose a seat while you waited for the two. It didn’t take long for them to arrive though.

            “Aunt (Y/R/N)!” You looked up to see your niece run straight into your arms. Your sister was right behind her. You greeted her too before the three of you ordered your food. “Are you going to stay in London now?!” Your niece asked eagerly.

            “Not entirely sure.” You replied, playing with your spoon. “I don’t know if staying in one place is really what I desire.” She looked at you confused then shook it off.

            “You should stay with us!” She insisted. You looked at your sister who quieted her daughter down. The food arrived, and your niece chose to busy herself with the food.

            “Have you met with Jacob yet?” (Y/N) asked. You paused for a minute before continuing to eat.

            “…No, not yet.” You looked up at her. “Why didn’t you tell me Evie and Henry married then ran off to India?” She looked up at your surprised.

            “Oh! Well, you’ve had no set address for the past five years.” She replied laughing.

            “That’s fair.” You responded as you continued your food. The three of you caught up with each other as you finished your meals.

            Later that night, you returned to Jacob’s house. You noticed the window you used to get in earlier was still unlocked, so you hopped into the room and made your way to his bedroom. Jacob was busy putting his son to sleep, giving you the chance to slip past him. You sat in the chair at the desk he had in the room and waited. A few minutes later, Jacob stepped into the room, clearly looking exhausted.

            “Your son’s adorable.” You remarked as you revealed yourself. Jacob’s whole body froze, and he looked at you in shock. “Good Evening, Jacob.” He stepped into the room, closing the door behind him. You stood from the chair and stepped up to him, still allowing a five-step space between the two of you. “Quite some time has passed since we last saw each other.” Jacob seemed to have regained himself because he scoffed and shook his head.

            “You are something else.” He began. “You ran off with the Shroud, (Y/R/N). Then disappear for five years!” You bit your bottom lip as you saw the angered and hurt expression on his face. He pushed his hair back and gave a mean laugh. “I thought you were dead. I can’t believe you.” You resisted the urge to reach out to him, choosing to hold your hands behind your back.

            “I’ve removed the Templar heads from London, Berlin, Paris, and Moscow.” He looked at you surprised. You continued to explain yourself when you realized he wasn’t going to say anything just yet. “It won’t stop them, but it has slowed them down considerably.” Jacob met your gaze then looked at the ground.

            “…Then why are you here?” He asked. You took a step forward.

            “Because I owed you an explanation.” You answered. “I’m sorry for hurting you.” You apologized. The two of you stared at each other. You broke contact first, rubbing the back of your neck. “I wanted to check up on you.” You looked around the room. “Is your wife an assassin?” Jacob raised an eyebrow.

            “I’m not married?” He replied in confusion. A small smirk overcame your face as you leaned back to sit on the desk.

            “What a surprise to see you breaking out of the social norm by having a child out of wedlock.” You teased. “Let me rephrase my question: Where is his mother?” Jacob took a seat on his bed and blew out air.

            “What’s surprising is that you didn’t have anyone spying on me.”

            “Is that what you wanted me to do?” He gave you a look then rolled his eyes when you shrugged.

            “…Distraught doesn’t even begin to describe what I felt when you did what you did.” You crossed your arms defensively as guilt threatened to swim through you. “You didn’t have to do everything in such a roundabout way.” He bit out.

            “It was the best way to get rid of Crawford and the General.” You explained.

            “Did you kill the General?” He asked.

            “My sister got the luxury. However, I coordinated the attack.”

            Jacob smirked. “With your sister? Just another secret on your long list.” You opened your mouth, ready to defend yourself when Jacob continued. “I got a prostitute pregnant.” He said flatly. “I’ll admit I didn’t really handle the vague truth about you too well. I was a bit reckless. She died during childbirth.” He took a deep breath. “She didn’t want the kid, so I feel a bit responsible for what happened.” You stared at him in silence. “…His name is Ethan.”

            Your eyes drifted to the ground between your feet. “I’m…so sorry, Jacob.” You apologized as you pulled your head up to look at him.

            “I never thought I’d hear you apologize so much.” He said standing up. “Don’t worry. I forgave you a while ago. My focuses are now on rebuilding the British Brotherhood.” He looked at you. “How long do you plan on staying in London? I assume there are other destinations you’ve had in mind.”

            “My work was mainly to give the other Brotherhoods some leverage in their fights. So far, they’ve been able to do the work on their own now.” Your eyes moved to look out the window. “There’s not much else for me to do.”

            “Help me train the new Brotherhood,” Jacob said quickly. You looked back at him surprised. “Yes, your skills would be beneficial to us.”

            “I had no idea people needed skills on betrayal.” You commented with sarcasm. He moved to stand in front of you.

            “You’re a master assassin.” He placed himself between your legs, making you look up at him. “I could use those skills, Mrs. Starrick.” You looked at him with a smile.

            “Haven’t you heard? It’s Miss (Y/L/N) now. I’ve never looked like a Starrick anyways.” You replied. “The pay better be good.” Jacob gave you a toothy grin before kissing you.

            “I’ve missed doing that.” He murmured when the two of you broke apart. He held your face and kissed you deeply. You moaned into the kiss, wrapping your hands around his neck. You had missed him as well.

            “I’ll still around so that you can enjoy me all you want.” You said. “But first…” You pushed him back till he sat down on the bed. “There’s something I’ve been meaning to do first.” Dropping down to your knees in front of him, you pulled the zipper of his pants down with your teeth. You released his half hard cock from his underwear and pressed your face against his pelvic bone, feeling the heat the lower half of his body is giving out.

            “(Y/R/N)…” He said softly as his fingers ran through your head, massaging your scalp. You smiled softly and licked him from the base to the tip. You continued the teasing licks until he was at full mast. Jacob jerked when his cocked was enveloped by the wet heat of your mouth. You moaned at the feeling of him overwhelming your senses and took him deeper into your mouth. Your nose was tickled by his hairs around the base and you sucked while tugging his balls.

            Jacob moaned, tightening the grip he had on your hair. You pulled off of him with a gasp as the tightening of his hands on your hair sent jolts of pleasure through your body. He let go of you.

            “Sorry, didn’t mean to pull so tightly.” He murmured as he caressed your hair. You shook your head softly and kissed the side of his cock.

            “It’s fine.” You mumbled. “Everything’s fine.” You took him once again into your mouth and started suck feverishly. The full feeling you felt from your mouth was enough to bring you to orgasm. Jacob put his hands back in your hair and sent shallow thrusts into your mouth as you continued bobbing your head. You loved the feeling of him filling your mouth so completely. You missed him. You missed Jacob so much.

            Jacob pulled you off of his cock, pulling you on top of him so the two of you could share a kiss. He tasted himself on your lips and tongue, making him kiss you even deeper. You pushed his clothes off him before removing your own clothes. Jacob sat upright with one hand in your hand and the other one stroking your spine. You licked your lips in pleasure as he lathered your neck with kisses and bites.

            You jumped in surprise as he easily pushed two fingers into you. You moaned as he took one of your breasts into his mouth, rolling his tongue on the hardened nipple. You began to fuck yourself on his fingers, chasing your orgasm. Jacob curled his fingers into you, hitting the spot that made you see stars as your orgasms overwhelmed you and had your core and legs twitching in ecstasy. Jacob pulled your head down to look at him.

            “…I love you.” He said. You blinked in surprise. He dropped you down and pushed into you in one fluid move, pounding into you. You gasped and moaned, nearly drowning in the pleasure. “No matter how stubborn you are: I’ll still love you.”

            Hot tears fell from your eyes as he continued to thrust into him. “Don’t…” You muttered. He kissed you. “Jacob… I don’t deserve it.” You said. He chuckled and smiled at you.

            “Well, you don’t really get a choice in that matter now do you?” He asked. You looked at him stunned as his thrusts slowed to a stop. “I won’t let you run away from me this time.” He kissed your hand. You covered your face with your hands.

            “I can’t give you what you want.” You cried, trying your best to not completely break down. “Jacob, I’m a damaged good. You’re confused. I’m not what you want.”

            “(Y/R/N),” Jacob said softly. You looked at him with wet eyes. He wiped your tears with his thumbs. “We might’ve met in an unorthodox way, but it doesn’t matter. You’re not damaged to me.” He kissed your forehead. “You’re everything I could’ve asked for. Please stay.” He held you tightly. “Stay with me.” You stared at the ceiling in shock before more tears overwhelmed you. “You’re allowed to be happy.” Jacob continued, with a soft kiss to your cheek. He kissed the parts of your face as you sobbed.

            “I love you.” You croaked out holding him. “I love you so much.” Jacob smiled and held your hips as he sent began to slowly thrust into you. This time, he wasn’t rough at all. He held you with such carefulness that you wanted to cry all over again.

            Jacob continued to whisper sweet nothings in your ears even as the two of you reached ecstasy together with small gasps between the two of you. Jacob continued to hold you all night, pushing into you slowly.

            He overwhelmed you with the care he was showing you. His words of love echoed through your mind throughout the night. When the two of you couldn’t go on anymore, Jacob pulled you into your arms with no intention of letting you go. You buried your face into his neck.

            “Will you stay?” Jacob asked.

            “…You know…” You began. “I’m not a long-term person.” Jacob kissed your shoulder. He pulled your left ring finger into his mouth, biting it softly.

            “I intend to change that.”

            The next morning, you stood by yourself in the kitchen. You were planning to cook something. It’s been years since you’ve cooked yourself, and you wondered if you would be any good at it.

            You were pulled from your thoughts when the kitchen door opened, revealing the woman that was with Ethan yesterday. She looked at you’re a bit surprised before her face lit up with excitement.

            “Are you (Y/R/N)?”

            “It seems I must get accustomed to being called my original name. Yes, I am.” You answered. She began to move about the cabinets, pulling out several ingredients.

            “It’s about time you showed up. I’m the housekeeper, Mrs. Wilson.” She looked at you. “Ethan’s been looking forward to meeting you.” You raised an eyebrow confused, but the woman only smiled at you. “How about we whip up some food for the boys, hmm?” With Mrs. Wilson’s instructions, you managed to create an edible dish for breakfast. You smiled proudly at the omelets you put together. You set the table as Mrs. Wilson brings the food out.

            Jacob came down the stairs with Ethan following behind him. Ethan spotted you and dashed to you, attaching himself to your leg. You looked down at him looking up at him with shining eyes.

            “Are you my mom?!” He asked excitedly. When your eyes landed on Jacob, he chuckled worriedly.

            “I might’ve told him a bit too many stories about you.” He explained. You shook your head and squatted in front of him.

            “You can call me (Y/R/N) for now, but perhaps I’ll get used to being called mom.” Ethan’s eyes couldn’t have gotten any wider as he happily hugged you. You picked him up and hugged him back a bit awkwardly. It’s been some time since you’ve handled children. Jacob watched the scene fondly.

            “Shall we eat?” Mrs. Wilson asked. The four of them gathered at the table and began to eat with Ethan excitedly talking to you about what he’s doing in school. You listened to him ramble amused. The kid was adorable to you.

            “Care to join me with the training of my new recruits?” Jacob asked as he put on his assassin’s clothes. You nodded your head and got ready before joining him. The two of you headed for the train hideout where there was a line-up of students. Jacob took his time introducing all the students to you. You looked at Jacob once you were done.

            “Have you thought of giving them training from another Brotherhood?” You asked. He shook his head and looked at you curiously.

            “Why would I do that?”

            “You can learn a lot from other Brotherhoods. There are some differences in our skills.” You explained. “I think you should go to India. Learn from them with your students.”

            “I can’t just run off to India like that. I do have a child.”

            “Yeah, I know.” You replied. “Ethan and I will be coming with you.” Jacob looked at your surprised. “What?”

            “It’s just…you’re adjusting rather well.” You shrugged and pulled him down for a kiss.

            “I did say that I love you.” You replied. “I’m going to try and make this work even though all I want to do is run.” You explained with a huff. “Trust me on this though.” He looked at you with a smile and kissed you again.

            “Mr. Frye, I’m so sorry I’m late!” The two of you had your attention grabbed by a small boy that came rushing into the room. He stood at attention with a serious face that made you want to laugh.

            “It’s okay. I’m just showing around the new instructor.” Jacob explained. The boy looked at you suspiciously. “This is (Y/R/N). She’s a master assassin and helped me take down the Templars in London.” You looked at him and something in the back of your head was bothered by him.

            “(Y/R/N), this is Jack. He’s one of my newest apprentices. He has good potential.” Jacob explained. You placed your hand out for Jack to take. He was a bit on edge and seemed a bit reluctant to take your hand. Jacob nudged him forward. Jack took your hand carefully and eyed you up and down.

            “Pleasure to meet you.” He said quietly. You let go of his hand and looked at him with a curious expression.

            “…Likewise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's the end!  
> Thank you for all the love guys!!! I'm so ecstatic that you liked the story!  
> I might be working on another love triangle story for the new year, but I think this is probably it for this year.  
> I did leave an open ending in case I wanted to write more, but I don't think I will  
> Thanks for sticking with me until the end! ༼ つ ಥ_ಥ ༽つ


End file.
